CIENTO TREINTA LATIDOS POR MINUTO
by SarangheAishiteru
Summary: 130 latidos por minuto, pupilas dilatadas, sensación de vacío en el estómago Y aumento de la temperatura son algunos síntomas que presentamos cuando estamos enamorados. Bella Swan, 22 años y vive en Forks. Edward Cullen, 30 años y vive en N.Y. Dos mundos completamente distintos se unirán por conveniencia, pero ¿Qué resultara de esto? Un peligroso juego de poder, ambición y pasión..
1. PROLOGO

_**Hola chicas…**_

_**Bueno, antes que nada quiero agradecer el hecho de que se hayan dado el tiempo de leer este pequeño prologo. Como verán es una historia nueva. Aunque no he terminado la otra ("Entre el cielo y el infierno: Lazos Prohibidos" tuve la idea de hacer esta, primero que nada, quisiera que le dieran el visto bueno…es decir, si les parece atractiva la idea, pues me darán luz verde para hacerla…pero si no pues ahí queda sin problema en mi mente…**_

_**En serio, necesito saber su opinión….**_

_**Muchas gracias de antemano **_

_**Saranghe**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**PRÓLOGO**

Cuando era pequeña uno de mis sueños más anhelados, era el casarme con el amor de mi vida. Ya lo podía ver: mi boda seria el típico cuento de hadas como la mayoría de las películas nos lo han vendido durante años. Seguramente en alguna parte del mundo, andaba por ahí mi media naranja…esa que nada más con verla, haría que mi corazón palpitara con toda su fuerza, sería la causante de mis mejillas sonrojadas así como mi falta de respiración y por supuesto, con solo mirarla a los ojos, sabría que él sería el hombre indicado para formar un hogar y correr esta aventura juntos, solo él y yo…por siempre.

También, sabía perfectamente que sería alguien quien fuera igual de amoroso y responsable que papá en todos los sentidos. Siempre estaría ahí para mí, diciéndome lo mucho que me ama y yo feliz correspondería a sus constantes muestras de fidelidad y cariño. Mi mamá estaría feliz ayudándome a vestir mi ajuar blanco y aconsejándome sobre la nueva etapa de mi vida que estaba a punto de comenzar, tipos de platillos que podría cocinarle y uno que otra broma subida que me harían cambiar de tono en cuanto a la noche de bodas… mi padre, estaría con una amplia sonrisa esperándome en la pequeña sala de nuestra cálida casa, para que luego de un intercambio de palabras silenciosas y lágrimas de felicidad, los dos saliéramos rumbo a la iglesia en la cual me entregaría con el hombre que yo había escogido para pasar el resto de mis días…conociéndonos, amándonos…¿y porque no? creando mi propia familia..

Si, así siempre soñé que sería ese gran día… sin duda, sería la mujer más feliz del universo.

Pero… entonces…¿Cómo fue que llegué a esto? ¿Por qué siento que un temor invade mi nervioso cuerpo? ¿Por qué me encuentro sola en el que se supone sería el día más importante de mi vida? La marcha nupcial empieza a sonar en toda la fría y lúgubre Iglesia, la cual esta ostentosamente decorada. Las puertas se han abierto. No hay nadie a mi lado. Nadie me entrega. Mi corazón comienza a latir a pasos acelerados y el nudo en la garganta se ha formado de nuevo gracias a mi creciente ansiedad. Empiezo a caminar con paso lento... muy muy lento. A través del costoso velo que cubre mi rostro, veo las múltiples expresiones de los invitados al verme. Gente que ni siquiera me conoce y mucho menos están interesados en hacerlo. Es recíproco. Algunos tienen tatuada la expresión de duda, otros de incredulidad, la mayoría de sorpresa… unos cuantos cuchichean sin discreción alguna…y otros…me fulminan con la mirada…me odian. Parece como si fuera un insignificante pez nadando entre tiburones…grandes y hambrientos tiburones.

Trato de ser lo más fuerte posible, al pensar que yo sola me metí en esto pero es completamente inútil. La sensación de soledad, miedo y tristeza me embargan por completo y solo quiero salir corriendo de ahí. Recorro ese tortuoso camino el cual se me hace eterno, cuando finalmente lo veo. Él… quien ante los ojos de los demás es mi gran amor, mi media naranja, mi amigo, mi cómplice…mi futuro esposo… me mira fijamente mientras esboza una triunfante sonrisa, él conoce a la perfección mis sentimientos y cada uno de mis complejos pensamientos, sabe perfectamente cómo me siento y no le importa para nada. Su intensa y cruel mirada se posa en mí y me escudriña por completo, cosa que me incomoda bastante y hace que mi pálida piel se encrespe más de lo que ya está. Trato de caminar aún más lento, pero es imposible, cuando estoy a un paso de él, me da su fría mano y me ayuda a llegar a su lado…su irónica sonrisa se ha borrado por completo de su rostro. Quiero salir de ahí. Quiero regresar el tiempo cuatro meses atrás… quiero…que por favor…esta horrible pesadilla se termine… mis lágrimas empiezan a salir de mis ojos, no lo puedo evitar por más que lo intento, él retira el velo con cuidado y al percatarse de mi estado se tensa de inmediato…puedo verlo. Está furioso. Se acerca a mí con sumo cuidado y fingiendo una cálida sonrisa seca mis lágrimas con aquel largo y gélido dedo en un acto que para los demás puede ser de ternura y devoción, pero es todo lo contrario…lo sé.

-no llores mi amor-arrastra esa última palabra sarcásticamente- recuerda todo lo que hemos pasado…es la mejor decisión que has tomado en la vida y lo sabes…. perfectamente– me dice esto, para hacerme recordar del profundo bache del cual me sacó hace tiempo. Me tiene agarrada de manos, me odio. – Bella…soy el hombre más feliz del mundo….

Dios…dame fuerza necesaria…porque yo…simplemente no puedo…ya no puedo….

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_**Comentarios, abucheos, recomendaciones y sugerencias….ya saben que lo acepto**_


	2. CAP 1: UN ACCIDENTADO PRIMER ENCUENTRO

_**Hola chicas, un verdadero placer estar con ustedes en esta nueva aventura. **_

_**Gracias por sus visitas y comentarios apoyando la historia. Saben que no hay palabras suficientes para agradecerles. Creo es necesario hacer algunas importantes advertencias en torno a esta historia.**_

_**Primero que nada, esta no es una historia dulce ni melosa. No. si están buscando una de ese tipo, siento decepcionarlas porque no será así, no descarto que en un futuro habrá MUCHO amor y del bueno, (las que han leído mi otro fic saben a que me refiero) pero en esta historia en particular, gira en torno a dos personas emocionalmente rotas (física también como es el caso de Bella). Este fic, abarcara temas oscuros como lo es, el abuso sexual, trastornos alimenticios, dominación, palabras altisonantes y lemmon. Como les digo, claro que habrá romance y amor, pero por el momento no de parte de los protagonistas. Edward en un principio no idolatrará a Bella, se los digo de antemano. Pero ese, es exactamente el meollo de la historia, el ver como dos personas rotas, con fantasmas y demonios vencen sus obstáculos y son capaces de creer en el amor y de transformarlos por completo. Espero que de todo corazón, les agrade y que lean bajo su propio criterio. En verdad, me encantaría que me dieran una oportunidad.**_

_**Sin más, las espero abajo para aclarar otros puntos importantes.**_

_**Que lo disfruten,**_

_**Saranghe**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer…¿yo? Solo me divierto con ellos.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"_**No te rindas, por favor no cedas… aunque el frío queme, aunque el miedo muerda, aunque el sol se esconda, y se calle el viento; aún hay fuego en tu alma, aún hay vida en tus sueños."**_

_**-Mario Benedetti**_

**Un accidentado primer encuentro**

_Forks, Washington Marzo del 2004_

_La oscuridad imperaba en aquella sencilla y descuidada casa de las Swan ubicada en las afueras del pequeño y aburrido pueblo de Forks. El reloj de mesa marcaba las tres cuarenta de la madrugada y mientras la mayoría de los habitantes promedio dormían, ella trataba con todas sus fuerzas de cerrar sus melancólicos ojos._

_Los fuertes jadeos provenientes de la habitación contigua, se escuchaban a la perfección debido al silencio sepulcral y a las delgadas paredes de madera. Todos los días era lo mismo…siempre lo mismo. Gritos y sollozos que luego de unos minutos solían convertirse en sonoros gemidos que eran lanzados sin ningún tipo de vergüenza o recato. A su corta edad, conocía de primera mano el dolor y el miedo…sí, mucho miedo. El fuerte golpeteo de la cabecera de la cama contra la pared paró abruptamente, la pequeña muchachita no sabía si dar gracias al cielo por dejar de escuchar los gritos de su madre o por el contrario…maldecir con todas sus fuerzas por lo que seguramente, vendría a continuación._

_Cerró sus ojos con fuerza cuando escuchó que su puerta rechinaba al abrirse lentamente. Su cuerpecito comenzó a temblar descontrolado en cuanto sintió la presencia de su verdugo entrar con pasos torpes por su habitación._

"_Dios no, por favor no lo permitas"- pedía con vehemencia en su interior, pero como de costumbre…parecía que ese ser supremo las había abandonado tal y como cuatro años antes lo había hecho su querido padre._

_La asquerosa mezcla a sudor y sexo que él despedía entró con fuerza a su nariz provocándole fuertes arcadas, las cuales trató de ocultar para que no se percatara que estaba despierta, pero como en otras ocasiones fue inútil; la cama se hundió con su peso mientras el gateaba hasta llegar hacia ella…_

_-¿estas despierta tesoro?- musitó una lasciva voz arrastrando cada palabra impresa de necesidad, la respiración de la chica comenzó a acelerarse al sentir la callosa mano del hombre apartar la sábana que la cubría recorriendo su muslo con desagradable lentitud – mmm…. yo creo que sí…_

_Rió socarronamente mientras su mano ascendía por el virginal vientre de la chica hasta posarse en su plano estómago, donde apretujó hacia él para sentir la calidez de la chica quien tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados tratando de bloquear la inminente sensación de angustia y temor que la embargaba por completo._

_-tu madre no me complació del todo…como verás, quedé jodidamente insatisfecho- gruñó mientras rosaba su excitación en su pequeño trasero._

_-no…por favor…-suplicó entrecortadamente mientras la tomaba por el mentón e introducía su inmundo dedo en su boca_

_-shhhh….tranquila tesorito- su lengua recorrió su cuello con lentitud provocando que sus lágrimas salieran desbordadas, estaba harta…cansada y fastidiada…- solo quiero sentir tu dulce boquita complacerme…¿acaso no quieres ver a papi feliz?- apretó más de la cuenta su mandíbula provocando un fuerte quejido de dolor. –ahora…se buena chica y dale amor a tu viejo_

_La pequeña miró como se bajaba su pantalón con prisa. Con lágrimas en los ojos, maldijo a su madre por ser tan estúpidamente débil, a su padre por adelantarse en el camino sin importar dejarla sola..a ella misma, por seguir respirando en un mundo que solo la dañaba y corrompía cada día de su miserable vida._

_:::::::::_

_::::::::_

Nueva York, diez años después…

Era lunes 13 de septiembre, ese día en particular, el cielo había amanecido especialmente despejado, aunque aún se sentía el fresco de la mañana, se podía escuchar claramente el trinar de los pájaros que se posaban en las enormes ramas del árbol que daba a la ventana del pequeño apartamento situado en Alphabet City. Todo parecía indicar que sería un gran día… tenía que ser un excelente día.

Y no porque precisamente hoy cumplía un año más de vida, veintidós para ser exactos y cuatro de haberse independizado de aquel maldito pueblo que la encadenaba. No, la razón de felicidad de Isabella Marie Swan radicaba a que por fin hoy después de tantos años de estudio y esfuerzo, tenía esa entrevista que durante años había…¿deseado? No, más que eso, ansiado, soñado y perseguido en toda su corta vida.

Se miraba de arriba abajo en el enorme pero viejo espejo de cuerpo completo, analizaba minuciosamente cada detalle de su vestimenta, la cual había comprado en un concurrido Wal-Mart, con el dinero que había ahorrado los últimos meses gracias a su empleo de medio tiempo como asistente en el modesto consultorio del Dr. Simmons, el cual estaba a solo una cuadras de la Universidad Estatal de Nueva York, lugar donde estudiaba…hasta hace unos días.

Miró su falda color negro, la cual llegaba unos tres dedos por debajo de la rodilla, luego su blusa blanca de manga larga con discretos botones plateados y finalmente su cabello, el cual después de una ardua batalla, parecía haber cedido momentáneamente al gel, descansando en una coleta por debajo de su nuca. Un look ejecutivo por menos del precio en etiqueta.

Bien, hasta el momento todo estaba en su lugar. Tomó un poco de maquillaje y lo espacio por su rostro, ella no estaba acostumbrada a usar demasiado, pero tenía que ocultar sus enormes ojeras que rodeaban sus ojos verdes, así que un poco de rímel, y brillo labial rosa hacían la cereza del pastel. Sonrió aprobatoriamente al ver el paquete terminado.

Se quitó las viejas pantuflas que traía y se calzó en los pequeñas zapatillas negras, regalo de su madre hace unos dos años en su cumpleaños, las cuales solo utilizaba en los momentos especiales…y sin duda, este lo era. Abrió una pequeña cajita y se colocó una fina cadena de plata, con un dije en forma de una cruz. Se detuvo a contemplarla por unos minutos, recordando a la persona a quien alguna vez le perteneció en vida y sus ojos comenzaron a rasarse. Maldijo por debajo…es lo menos que podía permitirse en esos momentos.

Tomó su chaqueta negra al mismo tiempo que tomaba un folder con la documentación que un día antes había actualizado detalladamente. Una vez que alcanzó las llaves del departamento, dio un último vistazo y con una optimista sonrisa en su rostro se embarcó a la aventura de su vida.

Bajó los cinco pisos del pequeño edificio unifamiliar, no había ascensor por supuesto, pero eso no le importó cuando supo que la renta era de solo de mil quinientos dólares al mes. Un poco salido de su presupuesto, pero estaba relativamente cerca de la universidad, por lo que no gastaría en transporte para trasladarse. Así que con el sueldo de asistente y su beca, podía costear de forma limitada su estancia en una de las ciudades más costosas de Estados Unidos, ya que la mayor parte del dinero lo enviaba a su madre, quien vivía en un frío pueblito en Washington, al que se prometió volver solo en casos de extrema necesidad.

En cuanto salió de este, con una gran sonrisa saludó Bob, un afroamericano de unos sesenta y algo de años que barría la banqueta animosamente como cada mañana desde que lo conocía.

-¡buen día Bob! –dijo mientras se acercaba a este y como de costumbre le obsequiaba una manzana roja

-hey Bella…¡buenos días! –Saludó el anciano efusivamente tomando la manzana con agradecimiento- hoy te ves muy guapa hija….¿acaso tienes una cita?-miró curioso, era muy extraño ver a la chica tan arreglada, pues básicamente siempre salía con pantalones vaqueros, playeras sencillas, y zapatillas deportivas, así que verla así era muy inusual…

Bella se sonrojó inmediatamente, no era la clase de chica que recibía piropos, así que el escuchar que aunque sea el viejo Bob lo hacía, la hizo sentirse bien.

-sí Bob…tengo una cita….pero no la que te imaginas-aclaró rápidamente al ver la cara picara del señor- es una cita de trabajo

-oh…-sonrió satisfecho el hombre-¡me alegro!... aunque, deberías de descansar hija, apenas acabas de graduarte el Viernes pasado…¿y ya en busca de trabajo?, deberías de tomarte unas merecidas vacaciones, después de cuatro largos años estudiando y trabajando, te las mereces

-nada de eso Bob, entre más rápido consiga trabajo mejor para mí. No quiero pasar mucho tiempo sin hacer nada…además, necesito el dinero-dijo mordiéndose los labios preocupadamente

Bella se acababa de recibir de la carrera de Negocios Internacionales con las mejores notas de su clase, pues siempre se caracterizó por ser una chica sumamente sencilla pero muy inteligente, aunque odiaba admitirlo, ella solo decía que era muy buena observadora y que esas calificaciones se lo debía no a su buen cerebro, sino a sus largas y extenuantes horas de estudio combinadas con litros y litros del mejor café. Es por eso que desde su primer año resultó becada, y aunque parte de su colegiatura y libros estaban exentos del pago, no lo era su alimentación y vivienda, por ello cuando vio el letrero del consultorio dental solicitando recepcionista, no lo dudó ni un segundo en entrar y solicitar el puesto. Y gracias al cielo que lo había obtenido, ya que con ese dinero extra pudo costear su estancia en una ciudad extremadamente costosa. Obviamente al salir de la universidad se quedaba sin la beca, así que tenía que encontrar con rapidez un trabajo que le aportara lo que iba a dejar de percibir.

-entonces Bella, te deseo la mejor de la suerte-sonrió cariñosamente el anciano- ¡ve con todo, chica!

-¡gracias Bob!…-lo abrazó cálidamente, como si fuera un abuelo…un tío…o quizás… hasta un padre- te dejo porque no quiero llegar tarde-y diciendo esto desapareció entre las bohemias calles.

Llegó con rapidez al metro e ingresó la tarjeta en el lector. Como siempre estaba abarrotado de gente, así que se felicitó por haber planeado su salida media hora antes de lo previsto, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. Llegó el tren y entró con paciencia y se sentó. Mientras este avanzaba, mentalmente repasaba lo que iba a decir en la entrevista. Cielos…estaba realmente nerviosa, pero no nerviosa para mal…estaba feliz. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo aun recordaba una de las últimas pláticas que tuvo con su padre…

-¿también estas feliz verdad papá? -pensó mientras observaba su esbelto reflejo en la ventana del vagón

Si, este no era un logro solo para ella, también lo era para él…su padre.

Charlie Swan era un hombre alto y delgado, su pelo castaño hacia tono perfecto con sus ojos chocolates los cuales siempre parecían destilar dulzura cuando miraba a Bella. Esa niña era su orgullo, con tan solo ocho años ya era la más lista del colegio en Forks, amaba tenerla en sus brazos cada vez que le era posible, ya que no podía darse el lujo de tener a su familia con él como el siempre soñó. Él trabajaba como escolta de un señor muy rico, dueño de una gran y productiva empresa dedicada a crear y diseñar cosas relacionadas a la tecnología y comunicación, por supuesto; él no entendía mucho de eso, lo único que conocía a la perfección es que a la persona a quien debía cuidar con su propia vida si fuera necesario era a un tal Anthony Cullen Sénior, un hombre de unos cincuenta y muchos años el cual era la cabeza de un emporio tecnológico que iba en ascenso, y que en contra prestación a eso, recibía una buena paga.

La famosa empresa se encontraba en Nueva York, en una de las mejores zonas de la ciudad, así que de lunes a viernes trabaja para él y en ocasiones, los fines de semana viajaba a Forks para encontrase con su familia, así lo hizo durante cinco años. Era difícil separarse de su familia, pero valía la pena al ver que no les faltaba nada…solo su cariño. Estaba casado con Renee, una mujer delgada y muy guapa, tanto que era prácticamente imposible no evitar mirarla cuando paseaban juntos por el pueblo; era el amor de su vida… bueno, junto con su pequeña hija. Así que siempre que viajaba lo dedicaba para aprovechar al máximo su tiempo con ellas.

_**-Flashback**_

-¿y es bonito donde trabajas papi?-preguntaba Bella, con apenas 8 años mientras descansaba en el regazo de su papá

-oh, sí Bella…es precioso, deberías de ver el edificio ¡es enorme! Y muy lujoso…parece un castillo-explicaba a su hija mientras acariciaba su cabello castaño

-wow…me encantaría conocerlo…¿Cuándo me llevas?-preguntó ansiosa la nena mientras movía sus zapatitos de charol negro impaciente, amaba a su padre…lo idolatraba. cada semana, puntualmente esperaba en la ventana de su casa, que bajara de algún taxi directo del aeropuerto y salía disparada de su casa para lanzarse a sus brazos y llenarlo de besos.

-me encantaría llevarte hija-suspiró profundamente- espero que sea pronto

-¿y te tratan bien?

-¡oh claro que si pequeña!-sonrió amorosamente acariciando su largo cabello castaño tan parecido al suyo-es un trabajo muy sencillo, solo debo cuidar del jefe

-pero dices que es un señor grande…¿Por qué debes cuidarlo?

Charlie sonrió ampliamente y despeinó a su hija con cariño.

-bueno, si…es grande, pero debo cuidar que no le pase nada, que nadie le quiera hacer daño…

-¿y porque alguien querría hacerle daño a un viejito?-interrumpió con sus grandes ojos inocentes mirándolo

-ah pues…porque hay personas malas, o envidiosas…o simplemente porque no tienen nada mejor que hacer…-dijo despreocupadamente tratando de ocultar por lo menos diez razones por lo cual el viejo Cullen era tan odiado

-¿aún siguen las amenazas Charlie?-preguntó Renne mientras se acercaba con un vaso de leche caliente para Bella

El rostro de su padre se tensó de inmediato y sus ojos se turbaron, Bella no ignoró esa expresión, era muy observativa.

-si amor…eso es…preocupante, aún no sabemos quién las ha hecho- el rostro de Charlie parecía preocupado por la situación de su trabajo. Cartas con amenazas llegaban a diario a las oficinas, por supuesto que la seguridad se había incrementado de inmediato. Pero aun así…el peligro acechaba desencadenando que las visitas que hacía a sus mujeres, fueran más difíciles.

Renee se sentó al lado del hombre y lo abrazo demostrando todo su amor, para luego besarlo en la mejilla.

-no te preocupes…todo saldrá bien, te lo aseguro- dijo Renee mientras se sentaba en el descansabrazos del sillón y le daba un beso en la frente.

Charlie forzó una sonrisa y la abrazó por la cintura, así es como debía ser siempre, él y sus dos grandes amores de toda su vida a su lado. Suspiró lentamente y beso a su hija en la mejilla y a su mujer en la boca. Bella sonrió al sentir el contacto de su padre y lo abrazó más fuerte.

-sabes…cuando sea grande quiero trabajar ahí, en donde tú lo haces….así siempre estaremos juntos.-susurró en su pecho adormilada

-¡no sabes cuánto me gustaría eso Bella!…me sentiría muy orgulloso de que alguien como tú, hiciera algo grande en esa empresa… sin duda, se ganarían la lotería contigo princesa.

Los tres rieron y duraron abrazados por mucho tiempo, sin saber que ese…sería el último abrazo que recibirían de Charlie Swan en su vida. Una semana después, Renne recibió una llamada de parte de uno de los compañeros de su esposo, y tan solo al ver la reacción de su madre, Bella supo que algo grave había sucedido. Viajaron con rapidez a Seattle y entraron al Seattle Grace's Hospital, Bella iba tomada de la fría mano de su madre, quien llevaba los ojos totalmente humedecidos. Podía sentir el aire entrar por su cuero cabelludo cuando su madre se paró abruptamente en admisiones y preguntó con desesperación por su esposo.

-¡Charlie Swan!...-grito desesperada-¡por favor, dígame como esta Charlie Swan!

La enfermera la miró y al ver el estado de la mujer, con destreza tecleo la computadora y después de varios minutos, habló con parsimonia.

-el señor Swan está en cirugía, ingresó hace más de cuatro horas

Renee se quebró y como pudo se sentó en una de las incomodas sillas de la sala de espera. Miró a su hija quien la miraba con rostro preocupado y simplemente rompió en llanto mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-todo saldrá bien…todo saldrá bien…-decía para consolar a la pequeña, pero Bella sintió que era más para convencerse ella misma de sus propias palabras

Un hombre corpulento las miró y se acercó lentamente, en sus manos tenía un té. Bella lo miró con atención y alejó a su madre quien seguía totalmente deprimida e inmersa en sus pensamientos, al ver la enorme sombra que producía, finalmente Renee volteo a mirarlo.

-¿Qué sucedió Harry?-preguntó entrecortadamente saltando del asiento

El hombre la miró con lástima y una profunda tristeza, luego dirigió su mirada a la pequeña quien permanecía como estatua: blanca y rígida.

-hubo un atentado…y…bueno…-pasó su enorme mano por la nuca-Charlie recibió el balazo. La bala se alojó muy cerca la cabeza…no…no se…si lo logre. Lo siento Renee

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, la mujer se descompuso totalmente, tanto que tuvieron que ir algunas enfermeras a administrarle algún calmante, mientras Bella solo veía aterrada la escena. No podía pasarle nada a su padre. No podía pasarle nada, ella siempre lo había visto fuerte, como un árbol al cual puede recurrir y protegerse de la lluvia o la tempestad. No…su padre era más que eso…simplemente no podía…morir. No, no podía.

Después de cinco horas, el médico de guardia finalmente se acercó a Renne y a Harry para informarles lo que había pasado durante la cirugía, Bella supuso que no eran buenas noticias ya que su madre se llevó las manos a la boca para callar un sollozo que salía de lo profundo de su corazón. Además vio como aquel hombre la tomaba de los hombros brindándole apoyo y marcando algún número por su celular, pudiendo escuchar parte de su conversación.

-sí…estoy aquí, en el hospital con su esposa… acaba de ser operado…..está en coma.

Bella abrió sus ojos y se retiró de inmediato. Luego miró a su madre llorando mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. No supo que hacer, no supo que pensar…solo quería que fuera una terrible pesadilla…pero no, era una cruel realidad que apenas empezaba.

Cinco meses después, y justamente una semana después del cumpleaños de Bella, Charlie murió. Renee vestía un sencillo vestido negro, estos últimos meses parecía haber envejecido unos diez años, ya que su cabello estaba cubierto de algunas canas y su piel se había arrugado demasiado. Bella estaba vestida con un pequeño pantalón negro y un abrigo, y su largo pelo estaba sujeto con una trenza. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en el enorme y lujoso féretro de caoba, el cual en el interior llevaba el cuerpo de su padre, quien había luchado cinco meses por mantenerse con vida y que al final, no lo habría logrado. Su madre se aferraba a este como si su vida dependiera en ello. En estos meses había sufrido la falta de apoyo de ella, pues diario viajaba al hospital y a ella la dejaba encargada con sus vecinos los Weber. Casi no la veía y cuando lo hacía solo era para verla llorar y dormir. Sin duda le hacía falta su madre, ya había perdido a su padre…así que no quería otra perdida.

Mientras los vecinos se detenían para darle el pésame a Renee, Bella notó que de nuevo, ese tal Harry entraba a la humilde casa, desde aquella vez en el hospital no lo había vuelto a ver, así que verlo ahí parado en su casa fue una sorpresa, pero además, vio que atrás de él entraban otros seis hombres con el mismo traje, corbata, camisa y lentes negros con algo parecido a un aparato de sordera. Entre ellos se comunicaban con señas, después de revisar el lugar, hizo su aparición un señor alto, complexión media y cabello rubio…un poco grande de edad y duro de facciones. Estaba vestido con un elegante traje negro y un bastón, implacable también. Vio cómo se dirigía a su madre, la cual había dejado el féretro para ir del brazo de Harry. Bella no dudó en acercarse, pues le causó mucha curiosidad ver a esa intimidante persona…jamás lo había visto en su vida.

-Señora Swan… siento mucho conocernos en estas circunstancias…soy Anthony Cullen, presidente de Cullen Investiments & Communications Inc.

Renee abrió la boca sorprendida, sin duda nunca imaginó que el mismísimo presidente de enorme monstro tecnológico se presentara en la humilde vivienda de los Swan.

-m…mucho gusto señor Cullen…soy Renne Swan…la esposa….digo, la viuda de Charlie.

-sin duda, Swan fue uno de mis mejores hombres, siempre cumplido, obediente…entregado a su trabajo. Siento mucho su perdida…era un excelente elemento.

Renee solo asintió y empezó a derramar de nuevo lágrimas. El señor Cullen la miró atento con aquellos ojos grises, escudriñando cada detalle de la pequeña casa, luego se posaron en la niña quien al verlos rápidamente se escondió detrás de su madre, esos ojos le imponían bastante, demasiado fríos, demasiado duros. Sin duda el Señor Cullen había perdido a uno de sus elementos, pero Bella había perdido a su padre. Esa era la gran diferencia que había entre ambos.

-bien, por supuesto que los gastos del funeral y del hospital ya fueron liquidados por la empresa, así que por el lado económico no habrá problemas, también Clearwater (dijo refiriéndose a Harry) le informará que hacer para cobrar el seguro de vida que tenía su esposo. –comentó secamente como si estuviera hablando de un simple trámite más - ni su hija ni usted quedaron desamparadas Señora Swan.- dijo posando su mirada en la chiquilla que se escondía detrás de su madre

-gracias….-balbuceó con pesar - muchas gracias Sr. Cullen

-siento no estar en el funeral, pero mañana tengo una cita de negocios muy importante. Pero….-volteo a ver y uno de esos escoltas traía un enorme arreglo floral con una banda con el nombre de la empresa-espero que le guste.

-no se hubiera molestado….de nuevo, muchas gracias.

-por nada. Bien, me retiro…y de nuevo, lo siento mucho- le tendió de nuevo la mano y le dedicó una leve sonrisa a Bella para desaparecer con el sequito de guaruras.

-lo siento Renne…Charlie era mi mejor amigo-susurro Harry terriblemente afectado- Dios sabe que quisiera quedarme pero….-torció la boca-el viejo me necesita.

-gracias Harry…pero no te preocupes, ve…es tu trabajo. Solo cuídate, ve lo que le pasó a mi Charlie

-lo sé, lo sé…ustedes también cuídense-dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de Bella quien estaba expectante a lo que pasaba- te llamaré en cuanto pueda para ver lo del seguro.

-si….está bien, ahora no tengo cabeza para ello….ni para nada-dijo mirando de reojo el féretro, con sus ojos rojos y cansados de tanto llorar, por meses y meses

-me imagino-miró también con tristeza, no podía creer que su amigo yacía ahí- …bueno, pues…hasta luego.-y desapareció rápidamente del lugar.

Al otro día fue peor que el anterior, ver descender el féretro fue la peor sensación que pudo experimentar Bella a su corta edad. Ahí iba su papi, como ello lo llamaba cariñosamente, jamás lo volvería a ver … el sentimiento de pérdida y soledad se hacía cada vez más grande. Se afianzó de la cintura de su madre pero esta no le correspondió en ningún momento, estaba más sumida en su propio dolor como para preocuparse por su pequeña hija, lloraba y gritaba por qué su vida había sido tan injusta…porque le había arrebatado al amor de su vida, sin él se sentía perdida, ya nada tenía sentido.

Pasaron los días y Renee no parecía mejorar. Estaba sumida en una profunda depresión y ni siquiera Bella la hacía salir del fondo en el que estaba. No quedaba nada de aquella jovial y atractiva Renee que hacia suspirar a los hombres a su paso. Estaba prácticamente consumida.

Como lo prometió, Harry fue a verlas a las pocas semanas y le entregó un seguro por doscientos mil dólares que Charlie había contratado para ambas. Además el Señor Cullen había ordenado darle una compensación a la familia por los cuatros años que su padre había trabajado para él. Nunca habían visto tanto dinero en sus vidas…pero definitivamente darían todo eso y más con tal de tener a Charlie con ellas. Su ausencia las mataba…poco a poco.

Así pasaron siete años en Forks en donde su vida se convirtió en un infierno. Bella se había convertido en toda una señorita y básicamente en la tutora de su propia madre. Ella era quien la cuidaba, veía por ella mientras estudiaba la preparatoria. Seguía siendo una adolescente muy inteligente y centrada. Además poco a poco se fue transformando en una simpática muchacha, que no era indiferente al sexo masculino, lo cual no era muy partidaria de ello.

Solo que ella nunca tuvo tiempo ni interés para llegar a algo más con ellos. Solo había tenido un novio en su vida. Un chico llamado Jared que simple y sencillamente la voto cuando descubrió que Bella no tenía tiempo para él y mucho menos tenía la intención de llegar a más que un simple y casto beso y una tierna cogida de manos. Le dolió enterarse que la había dejado por Jessica, la chica nueva que venía de la ciudad con una mente mucho más abierta que las pueblerinas que iban a la escuela, y que por supuesto, no se negó en darle a Jared s lo que él siempre le pidió a Bella, mucho antes de que siquiera le pidiera ser su novia. Pero es que la sola idea de intimar con alguien le parecía prácticamente imposible…y muy aterrador.

Pero eso no le impidió fijarse metas y objetivos: quería estudiar algo relacionado con los negocios, pues sabia de sobra que ahí había dinero y mucho, el cual necesitaba con urgencia para ayudar a su madre para sacar las cuentas del mes y también para costearle un tratamiento médico y psicológico de calidad y solo tal vez largarse de aquel lugar que tanto daño le provocó. Además, quería cumplir lo que una vez platicó con su padre, trabajar en la misma empresa que él, Charlie le comentaba tanto de aquel lugar que siempre puso en un lugar de honor esa compañía. Pero de inmediato supo que quedándose en Forks no conseguiría nada, así que se aplicó demasiado en sus exámenes, obteniendo excelentes resultados y junto las recomendaciones de sus profesores logró postular por un lugar en la Universidad Estatal de Nueva York. Fue difícil, sí que lo fue. Separarse de su madre…de la tumba de su padre, pero el sacrificio bien valdría la pena.

_**Fin del flashback**_

En cuanto cumplió los dieciocho años se embarcó con solo tres mil dólares a Nueva York. Decir que la paso mal fue poco, pero gracias a su constancia salió adelante. Estaba en su casa un jueves por la noche cuando recibió una llamada que cambiaría su vida, y por lo que había trabajo años.

-buena noche. ¿se encuentra la señorita Isabella Marie Swan?-dijo de pronto una educada voz del otro lado del teléfono.

-ella habla –contestó nerviosa, era raro recibir una llamada tan…formal, además que el número era desconocido, bueno no es como si le hablaran demasiado…solo recibía las llamadas de su madre, Ángela y en ocasiones la del Dr. Simmons.

-Señorita Swan, mucho gusto…habla Emily Evenson del departamento de recursos humanos de Cullen Investments & Communications Inc.

En cuanto escuchó aquello, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza…no podía creerlo.

-nos hemos comunicado con usted porque hace algún tiempo nos llegó su solicitud de ingreso para una pasantía, así que si aún está interesada, me gustaría agenda una cita con usted-continuo diciendo la suave voz, que para Bella….era música para sus oídos.

-¡sí!...claro que me interesa señorita….-apenas y logró tomar un lápiz y pluma y apunto la dirección que le dictaba.

-entonces, la esperamos el día Lunes a las 9:00 de la mañana, por favor traiga su currículo vitae actualizado y una identificación, ah… y pregunte por mí.

-claro…claro…estaré ahí muy puntual…muchas gracias señorita Evenson…gracias-colgó mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir.

Cielos…eso sí que era una sorpresa, había aplicado para esa pasantía desde hace más de un año y nunca le habían hablado. Sabía que entrar en una empresa tan productiva y famosa como esa no iba hacer fácil, pero lo había logrado…¡al fin! No dudó en llamarle a su madre para platicarle la feliz noticia, y como era de esperarse Renee hecho tremendo grito que seguro habían escuchado los Webber.

-¡lo sabía Bella…eres grande…muy grande…él debe estar muy orgulloso de ti!-dijo entre cortadamente…oh no…lo último que quería es hacer a su mamá sufrir y sumirla en una nueva depresión.- te lo mereces hija… después de tanto dolor y sufrimiento…¡claro que te lo mereces!-

-no llores más…sabes que esto lo hago por ti y papa…por favor, no me gusta escúchate así…mejor échame todas tus porras, las voy a necesitar.

Después de darle mil y un recomendaciones de cómo vestirse, comportarse, peinarse y que contestar, finalmente colgó no sin antes felicitarla por su próximo cumpleaños que curiosamente seria el mismo día que la entrevista…eso debe ser un buen augurio ¿no?, que mejor regalo que empezar a laborar para la mejor empresa en su ramo, y en la que su padre dio su vida.

Es por ello que esa mañana, iba completamente feliz. Rogaba al cielo que todo saliera bien. Iba en el metro y en una estación una mujer subió con un pequeño niño en brazos, al ver que nadie se paraba para dejar el lugar, ella se levantó y le ofreció el asiento, cosa que la mujer agradeció con una sonrisa. Mucha gente se subió aplastándola…bueno, no era extraño. El metro de Nueva York era eficiente, pero no ayudaba mucho que su cita fuera precisamente cuando miles de personas entraban a laborar, así que rápidamente se atascó quedando literalmente atrapada.

Sintió un dolor en el pie cuando un señor bastante pasado de peso la pisó, disculpándose en el momento, como siempre, sonrió disculpándolo. Luego, el niño de la señora a quien le había dado el asiento empezó a llorar desesperado, lo cual no ayudó mucho ya que la cabeza empezó a punzarle…

-calma, calma Bella…solo cinco estaciones más y ya-pensó

Miró el reloj y ya eran las 8:15….cielos, la marcha del tren estaba empezando a tener problemas y empezó a ser más lenta hasta que prácticamente se detuvo. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y nada…miró a ambos lados y se vio rodeada de decenas de gente trajeada que miraba con impaciencia el reloj mientras hablaban sobre el pésimo servicio ¡como si eso hiciera que el tren se moviera!

Su estómago empezó a retorcerse por los nervios…Dios…solo faltaban veinte minutos para la entrevista y ella seguía ahí, el metro empezó a avanzar y provocó que ahora una señora se le viniera encima, estaba tan exageradamente maquillada que todo su empolvado rostro se posó con la blanca blusa de Bella…¡maldición! Gritó de horror en cuanto vio que la mejilla de la señora había quedado embarrada justo en el frente ...

En cuanto llegó el metro a la otra estación decidió bajarse y tomar un taxi. Así llegaría a tiempo para lavar su blusa en algún baño antes de entrar a la entrevista…rayos. Subió la escalera, y para cuando salió, notó que no solo ella tuvo esa idea, cientos de personas se paseaban de una cera a otra haciendo la señal a los taxis, pero estos ya iban llenos. Ella lo intentó con unos cinco, pero no obtuvo resultado…¿es que acaso todos se pusieron de acuerdo para llegar tarde? Miró el reloj y eran 8:50…. Había perdido ya la media hora con la que había salido con anticipación, así que al ver que no había ningún condenado taxi, solo tuvo una opción: correr…corrió lo más rápido posible que le permitieran los tacones.

Iba abriéndose paso con la gente, corría velozmente en los semáforos a punto de cambiar, y pedía miles de disculpa a su paso al empujar a la gente. Después de correr durante más de diez calles, finalmente, del otro lado de la calle, miró el imponente edificio central de Cullen Investments & Communications Inc. Dios…era realmente gigante…hermoso, sin duda una obra maestra de arquitectura y tecnología, justo como alguna vez se lo describió su padre. Los más de cuarenta pisos que tenía parecían no tener límite y tocar el profundo cielo azul, que extrañamente había a pesar de la insipiente lluvia de ayer por la noche.

Lo contempló por breves momentos y suspiró con lentitud tratando de calmar su agitada respiración, de nuevo, miró el reloj y solo tenía cinco minutos para entrar en el majestuoso lugar para llegar a tiempo a su cita y no causar una pésima impresión. Miró que el semáforo estaba en verde pero curiosamente no pasó ningún automóvil, así que decidió correr para atravesar la avenida. Iba llegando al otro lado de la cera cuando un lujoso automóvil negro venia sobre ella tocando el claxon brutalmente. Ella lo miró y trato de correr lo más rápido que pudo pero no alcanzaba a llegar. Sintió lo peor. Casi podría jurar que vio toda su vida pasar como película y simplemente cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe, dolor…pero nada. Así que abrió los ojos con cuidado y milagrosamente el auto había frenado abruptamente a unos cuantos centímetros de ella.

Abrió los ojos grandemente cuando vio descender a un hombre muy alto con un elegantísimo traje. Su rostro estaba oculto bajo unos lentes oscuros que seguramente serian de diseñador. No pudo percatarse con detalle porque en ese momento una fuerte voz empezó a gritarle.

-¡¿acaso eres estúpida y quieres morir? ¿Estas ciega o que mierda te pasa? ¿No vez el jodido semáforo que está en verde?!-gritaba colérico el hombre

Bella se molestó por el tono que usaba aquel señor, no tenía derecho de hablarle así, además la desesperación y el enojo que se había acumulado desde que salió de metro hizo que explotara.

-¿y usted quien se cree para hablarme así? –gritó furiosa-el ciego aquí es otro cuando conduce como el verdadero demonio...¿acaso no ve los límites de velocidad que hay en los postes? ¡Casi me mata estúpido!

El hombre se enfureció más aun de lo que ya estaba, una maldita loca suicida no iba a joderle el puñetero día, así que empezaba a gritonear cuando ella se acordó de su cita y simplemente lo dejó con la palabra en la boca.

-¡maldita loca!-gritó mientras ingresaba en su auto con ira

Ella se detuvo al escuchar y lo miró con desprecio, furiosa le sacó el dedo de en medio (cosa que no hacía muy a menudo) y cuando se dirigía a subir las pequeñas escaleras que había para ingresar, se escuchó un fuerte sonido de las llantas, el cual la hizo voltear por unos minutos solo para ser salpicada por el agua del charco ensuciando su falda y abrigo con unas cuantas gotas de lodo.

Bella miró sorprendida su arruinado atuendo y solo pudo gritarle con todo su odio…

-¡jódete maldito imbécil!- mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de frustración…

Después de unos cuantos segundos tratando de recuperar la calma, secó su rostro y miró el reloj…¡mierda! Ya eran las 9:00 en punto. Entró al suntuoso edificio y después de registrarse subió por el enorme elevador al piso 23. No tuvo tiempo de analizar con detenimiento el lugar como ella quiso hacerlo, pero lo poco que vio, la dejó gratamente perpleja, el lugar era mucho mejor como su padre se lo había descrito cuando niña. Pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando miró su imagen en el espejo del elevador y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas: el conjunto que con tanto sacrificio había comprado específicamente para ese día, estaba salpicado de finas gotitas de lodo, su blusa manchada de maquillaje que no era de ella y su pelo, se había revelado al gel, gracias al maratón que había corrido. Su maquillaje estaba arruinado y su rostro terriblemente decepcionado. Con razón las personas que iban con ella alrededor del elevador la veían con ojos de pocos amigos.

Llegó al piso 23 y se presentó con la señorita que estaba detrás del escritorio. Esta, la miró de arriba abajo y casi pudo jurar que vio una expresión de asco en su rostro.

-buen día…soy Isabella Swan. Tengo una cita con la Srita. Emily Evenson a las 9:00- dijo educadamente tratando de ignorar la mirada desdeñosa de la rubia

-son las 9:05-dijo mientras miraba su costoso reloj

-tuve…un pequeño contratiempo-se mordió con fuerza el labio-lo lamento.

-Emily aún no ha llegado…si gustas esperarla-Bella sintió que le llegaba el alma al cuerpo, suspiró fuertemente y una sonrisa se dibujó en su preocupado rostro

-gracias al cielo-murmuró más para sí - bien…disculpe, ¿me podría indicar en donde se encuentra el baño?

La señorita la miró con atención y sonrió burlonamente señalándole una pequeña puerta. Bella le agradeció y entró con rapidez. Se miró de nuevo en el espejo y tomando un trozo de papel humedecido trató de limpiar sus zapatos y las gotas de lodo en su atuendo, las cuales se negaban en desaparecer por completo. Luego miró su peinado y se lo mojó por completo haciendo de nuevo la coleta. Sacó un poco de brillo labial y lo aplicó. Miro varias veces su aspecto y después de hacer todo lo que pudo salió.

La mujer ya no estaba, así que pudo ver con detenimiento el lugar: los pisos eran de un material parecido al mármol blanco, a su alrededor unos mullidos sillones de piel rojos posaban alrededor de una mesa de vidrio. El escritorio donde la secretaria se encontraba era de vidrio grueso, con la mejor computadora que haya visto en su vida, y la puerta de caoba a sus espaldas, tenía un pequeño letrero donde decía:

_Emily Evenson_

_Gerente de Recursos Humanos_

_Cullen Investments & Communications Inc._

Se mordía los labios una y otra vez mientras jugaba infantilmente con sus dedos. Trataba de alisar su cabello cuando escuchó de nuevo la voz de la secretaria que momentos antes la había atendido.

-¿Isabella cierto?-preguntó mientras se dirigía dónde estaba sentada, la muchacha asintió con rapidez-mira, lo que pasa es que Emily viene retrasada, pero te entrego estos formularios para que los vayas llenando. ¿Traes pluma?, -asintió mientras le daba los documentos- bien, en cuanto termines me los regresas- guiño su ojo extremadamente maquillado y volvió a su escritorio.

Se sentó en el frío sillón y empezó a hojear lo que le había dado. Las primeras dos hojas era una pre solicitud de ingreso a la compañía: sus datos personales, nombre completo, domicilio, edad, estado civil….nombre completo de los padres y a que se dedicaban. Donde había estudiado…¡por Dios, piden el nombre y dirección de la primaria! Nunca se había topado con algo así…sus pretensiones económicas y profesionales…. Después de unos quince minutos, pasó con la tercer hoja: genial…un estudio de estado físico. De nueva cuenta nombre, peso, altura…una enorme lista de padecimientos médicos personales, de sus papas…de sus abuelos…cielos…¡fecha de su primera y última menstruación! Pero ni siquiera recordaba cuando fue eso…¡¿si era sexualmente activa?! Pero que diantres le importa a la compañía si se acostaba o no con alguien? No creo que eso afecte o perjudique sus labores dentro de la misma…¡que exageración! Bien…queriendo o no terminó ese y pasó al último…maldición. Una prueba psicométrica….quieren saber si está loca o no. Luego de más de media hora escribiendo y resolviendo acertijos finalmente terminó los benditos formularios, así que antes de entregárselos les echó una última mirada y una vez comprobando que todo estaba bien, finalmente se los dio a la chica quien estaba sumergida en una plática por celular.

-¿Listo Isabella? –dijo interrumpiendo su chacoteo-

-sí…-le entregó toda la documentación y después de verificar que estuviera bien se levantó del asiento.

-mira, me acaban de avisar que Emily se va a demorar más de lo previsto, así que no será posible atenderte…pero no te preocupes-se apresuró a decir en cuanto vio el rostro frustrado de la chica- acompáñame…..-dijo mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor con los papeles en la mano

-¿n…no va a venir?-preguntó mientras la seguía a pasos presurosos hacia el ascensor

-sí… tuvo que ir a otro lugar antes de llegar aquí, pero como te mencioné, no te preocupes… te harán tu entrevista- el ascensor llegó y oprimió el piso 39, cuando las puertas se cerraron Isabella miró detenidamente…

-¿Quién…me va a entrevistar?-preguntó con curiosidad

La mujer la volteo a ver de arriba abajo, como disfrutando el momento en que Bella le hiciera esa pregunta. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro.

-el Señor Cullen por supuesto-dijo como si fuera algo evidente, Bella abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar aquel apellido

-ha dicho…¿el señor Cullen?-repitió incrédula…Dios, no podía ser que el mismísimo presidente de Cullen Investments & Communications Inc. la fuera a entrevistar… y las fachas en las que iba…no podía hacerlo…no así. Mejor posponer la cita.

-claro, la pasantía a la que aplicas es para trabajar directamente con él, así que…¿quién mejor que él para que te entreviste?…-sonrió hipócritamente ante el rostro preocupado de la chica

Bella iba a repelar cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y dieron lugar a una lujosa oficina, nada que ver con la que había visto pisos abajo. La secretaria se dirigió a una hermosa rubia platinada y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

-hola Tanya…te traigo una chica para entrevista…es para la pasantía-dijo mientras la señalaba con los ojos

La tal Tanya la miró detenidamente y se detuvo en su estropeado conjunto y subió la ceja reprimiendo una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Emily no se encarga de eso?-preguntó de mal modo

-si pero…viene "retrasada"- su tono era realmente sarcástico y movió sus dedos haciendo las comillas y explotaron en risas sugerentes- así que me dijo que te la mandara para que él la entreviste.

-ok, Irina…le puedes decir a tu jefa que se vista con calma mientras el mío hace su trabajo y la entrevista-dijo ladinamente, mientras que reían efusivamente por su chiste privado

Bella las miraba y no daba crédito a lo que veía. Las dos secretarias estaban irrespetando a su superior… que asco-

-bien, -dijo la secretaria llamada Irina- entonces Isabella, te dejo… hasta luego y suerte, la necesitarás- caminó de nuevo al ascensor moviéndose sugestivamente, Bella la miraba atentamente, parecía que un requisito indispensable para pertenecer a esta empresa era tener un cuerpo escultural…y a decir por la forma de vestir, también que estés dispuesta a exhibirlo sin contemplaciones…Cielo santo, jamás en su vida había visto una falta tan corta…apostaba que si se agachaba a recoger algo se le verían las bragas si es que las traía.

Después de mirarla por unos minutos, miró aquella oficina. Sin duda era más bonita y elegante que la anterior, pero también era más fría e impersonal. Sin duda el Señor Cullen era alguien sumamente importante, tenía un muy vago recuerdo de él y en aquella ocasión le pareció alguien muy impresionante…debía de dar lo mejor de sí. Y de nuevo, empezó a repasar las diferentes respuestas que iba dar, cuando la voz de Tanya la interrumpió.

-entonces Isabella ¿vienes por la pasantía? –la atractiva mujer se plantó frente a ella con mirada inquisitiva. Bella no podía estar más y más nerviosa…su patética imagen debe causar lastima en lugar de una actitud profesional…¡mierda…maldito bastardo, ojalá y se pudra! Pensó al recordar a aquel hombre que la había dejado en ese estado.

-si Señorita… -sonrió educadamente

-¿traes tu currículo?

-claro –le enseñó de nueva cuenta su documentación

-bien… te comunicaré con el Señor Cullen en un momento- regresó a su escritorio, tomó el teléfono y tecleó la extensión, tres segundos después empezó hablar con un tono muy diferente que con el que usó con Irina.

-¿Señor Cullen? Buen día, Emily le envía un candidato para ocupar la pasantía….. sí, entrevista –silencio- no, ella aun no llega, por eso la mandó para acá- silencio y más silencio- e…está bien Señor, en un momento

Bella vio que el rostro de la secretaria se tensó de inmediato…eso sin duda era un mal augurio…no un pésimo augurio. Observó que se paró y alisó las arrugas de su cortísima falda rosa chillona y avanzó unos cuantos pasos.

-puedes pasar Isabella-dijo mientras abría la enorme puerta de roble.-el Señor Cullen te está esperando, puedes tomar asiento…

Armándose de todo su valor, pasó saliva pausadamente, apretó con fuerza su puño izquierdo y su currículo, repasó mentalmente lo que iba a decir y antes de entrar a aquella oficina cerró los ojos y visualizó el rostro de sus papá… por él…por ellos-se repitió como poderoso mantra mientras tomaba valor suficiente para traspasar la puerta.

Entró con paso decidido a la enorme oficina y se sorprendió al ver aquello. Cubierta en su totalidad con una alfombra negra, vio emerger un amplio librero de caoba con cientos de libros, el escritorio era del mismo material y estaba protegido con un grueso vidrio. Había también una computadora, tan lujosa o más como la que había visto en la oficina de recursos humanos. Había un sinfín de premios y reconocimientos en toda una pared, un par de sillas de madera con piel negra, y un sillón, igualmente elaborado. Y un ventanal con una espléndida vista a todo el rio Hudson… era simplemente otro mundo.

Estaba tan extasiada mirando a su alrededor que no se fijó de la presencia que estaba parada justo detrás de ella analizándola detalladamente con su fulminante mirada, hasta que minutos después una fría y conocida voz la hizo salir de su ensoñación.

-vaya vaya… pero mira nada mas lo que trae el viento- dijo la sarcástica e irónica voz masculina

Bella saltó del susto y volteó con rapidez solo para encontrarse con aquel rostro que hace apenas unos minutos atrás había insultado con todo su ser. No. No podía ser…es imposible, no hay manera de que sea él…

-¿u…usted? – Preguntó aterrada al ver aquel imponente hombre plantado con tal grandeza frente a ella-¿Q…qué hace usted aquí? Me dijeron que me entrevistaría el Señor Cullen…- dijo titubeante y terriblemente sorprendida….ese sin duda no era el mismo viejecito que recordaba había asistido al velorio de su padre, este era otra persona…sí…debía serlo, un maldito error.

Una irónica sonrisa impregnada de odio puro apareció en su rostro. El hombre aquel parecía disfrutar ese momento.

-permíteme presentarme-dijo mientras tomaba asiento justo detrás del escritorio- soy Edward Anthony Cullen… el maldito imbécil que te va entrevistar…-torció una burlesca sonrisa…sin duda estaba gozando el momento….

Bella se quedó petrificada al escuchar aquella información, se mordió ferozmente el labio y por un segundo cerró los ojos pidiendo a los dioses que fuera una cruel pesadilla.

-¡mierda!, -pensó- sin duda alguna, ese era el peor día de su vida…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**¿Qué tal? Sean sinceras y díganme que les pareció nenas… ¿Merezco review?**

**Bueno, como sabrán aun continuo publicando Entre el cielo y el infierno, acabarlo es mi prioridad porque yo al igual que ustedes soy lectora y me frustro cuando me dejan incompletas las historias…así que tengo planeado terminarlo. Así que este lo actualizare cuando el tiempo así me lo permita…ojala y sea pronto.**

**Gracias por leerme y por su apoyo en esta nueva aventura.**

**Las quiero nenas… lo saben**

**Besos**

**Saranghe **


	3. CAP 2: EL AMANTE PERFECTO

**Hola nenas.**

**Pues aquí les traigo la actualización de esta historia. Muchas gracias por sus mensajes y apoyo pidiendo que continuara, pero como sabrán…estoy comenzando con la recta final de mi otro fic y me absorbe todo el tiempo disponible que llego a tener.**

**Espero que como los dos anteriores les agrade este capítulo ya que lo hice con todo mi corazón. Hoy, toca conocer a Edward Cullen.**

**Nos leemos abajo y saludos.**

**Saranghe**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**EL AMANTE PERFECTO**

"**No hay ninguna mujer que valga demasiado para un hombre, a menos que el hombre este enamorado de ella, en este caso vale todo lo que cuesta"**

**William Somerset Maugham**

_**Pantelleria, Italia 1989.**_

_El cielo nocturno italiano era alumbrado por la cantidad impresionante de farolas que se erguían en el antiguo viñedo de los Cullen, el cual estaba ubicado en una de las zonas más costosas y deslumbrantes de aquella isla de la Costa Siciliana. Decenas de automóviles se aparcaban en la entrada principal de "Mia Bella Musa" nombre con la que fue bautizada aquella propiedad la cual estaba hermosamente decorada con los mejores materiales de la zona, por lo cual sobresalía con facilidad de la desolada región. _

_Personas elegantemente vestidas descendían de flamantes autos los cuales debieron de haber costado miles de euros, y entre ellos podían distinguirse a las principales personalidades del mundo empresarial y político dándose cita como cada mes, para reunirse y hablar de negocios, cotizaciones de bolsa y chacoteos sobre las nuevas candidaturas políticas en el país y el mundo entero. En lugar de una fiesta, solo parecía una reunión de negocios en donde potencialmente se ofrecían acciones y contratos al mejor postor y todo ello era posible gracias al enorme apoyo incondicional que tenían del grandísimo Anthony Cullen Sénior y familia._

_-Carmen…avísale a mi padre que los invitados están llegando –ordenó con voz seca Anthony Jr, el hijo pequeño del matrimonio Cullen quien estaba estoicamente plantado en el salón principal preparado para comenzar a recibir a sus invitados_

_-como usted ordene Señor –contestó la sumisa servidumbre haciendo una reverencia muy marcada, justo cuando se dirigía a subir las escaleras de mármol que adornaban la villa, su amo titubeó al hacerle una última pregunta._

_-espere… -espetó con voz aún más endurecida haciendo que la vieja mujer girara de inmediato. Conocía perfecto ese tono de voz de su patrón y no significaba nada bueno._

_-¿si señor? –preguntó con voz temblorosa al ver aquella mirada penetrante _

_-ella…¿está en condiciones? –bastó con escuchar aquella pregunta para que Carmen entendiera inmediatamente a quien se refería_

_-eh… bueno, hace un par de horas subí a verla y seguía descansando… al parecer, aún continua con malestar._

_-malestar… -escupió con ironía y enfado –si, como no… ¡maldición! Quiero que subas y consigas de alguna manera que ella este presentable y la traigas aquí…_

_-pero señor…ella –comenzó a decir la mujer para tratar de justificar la actitud de su querida señora_

_-nada de excusas absurdas Carmen, el lugar de Elizabeth es estar al lado de su marido…¡así que obedece!_

_Al ver la actitud de su patrón, la humilde sirviente subió y luego de tocar en un par de ocasiones sin recibir respuesta, abrió la puerta de la habitación donde le sorprendió ver aquella hermosa irlandesa mirándose en el espejo con un sencillo pero elegante vestido el cual la hacían lucir más atractiva de lo que ya era._

_-¡señora! Ha despertado –exclamó con sorpresa al encontrarse con la mirada vacía de aquella talentosa actriz de cine en decadencia. –el señor Anthony me ha pedido que…_

_-se lo que te ha pedido…sus gritos se pueden escuchar por toda la casa Carmen –susurró mientras trataba de ocultar los rastros de lágrimas de sus hermosos pómulos _

_-lo siento señora –dijo avergonzada mientras comenzaba a alzar el vaso y la botella de vino semi vacía que había en el tocador_

_-no tienes por qué disculparte Carmen, solo estas cumpliendo con las órdenes que te da tu jefe…es tu trabajo –espetó con sarcasmo y dolor mientras aplicaba labial rojo –y de cierta forma, yo debo de cumplir con el mío…_

_-¿se siente bien? –preguntó preocupada al ver como se tambaleaba un poco al levantarse. Estaba cada día peor, había perdido demasiado peso y bebía como si no hubiese mañana. No podía comprender como aquella alegre y atractiva estrella de cine que llegó siete años atrás, se hubiese transformado en… eso._

_-¡magnifica Carmen! –exclamó divertida mientras reía socarronamente al ver su propio estado de ebriedad, -por cierto, ¿Cuándo entro? –dijo mirando al pequeño bulto que yacía dormido en medio la habitación_

_-oh…debe haber sido un par de horas Señora –sus ojos viajaron al pequeño niño de cabello cobrizo que dormía plácidamente aferrado a la almohada de su madre, como si con ese pequeño acto estuviese en contacto directo con ella. -¿desea que lo deje ahí?_

_Elizabeth lo miró fijamente con su rostro serio. Parecía que su mente estuviera a miles de kilómetros de ahí y no en aquella casa mirando a su pequeño hijo. Esa mujer había cambiado por completo, los mismos ojos que vieron con ilusión a su bebé por primera vez en sus brazos, ahora lo miraban con repulsión y frialdad._

_-No –contestó tajantemente luego de unos minutos –llévalo a su habitación. ¡joder! Le he dicho cientos de veces que odio que entre sin permiso aquí….-sacó un cigarrillo de uno de los cajones de la cómoda y luego de prenderlo y darle una profunda calada sonrió con ironía –bien Carmen, es mi turno de trabajar y fingir una vez más que soy la hermosa y sofisticada esposa del gran Anthony Cullen aunque por dentro me esté llevando el maldito diablo._

_Tras escuchar una escalofriante sonrisa azotó la puerta haciendo que el pequeño despertara de su letargo asustado pronunciado las mismas palabras de todas las noches…_

_-Carmen…¿Dónde está mi mami?_

_La vieja sirvienta lo tomó por sus brazos y lo acarició con fuerza, sentía compasión por aquel pequeño el cual estaba ajeno al infierno que le rodeaba. Si, sin duda…los Cullen distaban de ser lo que siempre aparentaban. Los Cullen… eran una total y completa mierda._

_**:::::::**_

_**Nueva York, Estados Unidos; veinticinco años después**_…

Edward Anthony Cullen era hasta hace unos días el chico que todas las madres querían para sus hijas. Bueno… aparentemente, pero lo que no se podía negar es que su atractiva figura, su agraciado rostro, sus millones de dólares y el pertenecer a una de las familias más adineradas de Estados Unidos, realmente lo llevaban a ese gran lugar de honor. Desde muy pequeño él había sido privilegiado. Había nacido en la prestigiosa y poderosa familia Cullen, dueños y señores de un emporio financiero y tecnológico considerado el mejor de América, así que prácticamente y con facilidad, tenía la vida asegurada no solo para él, sino posiblemente para sus bisnietos…o tataranietos, si es que algún día optaba por tener descendencia.

Tal vez por esa razón, decidió disfrutar su vida al límite: aunque de niño siempre fue a los mejores colegios particulares de Italia y recibió una educación privilegiada, eso no impidió que cuando llegara a la adolescencia como cualquier chico de su edad sus hormonas empezaran a manifestarse y por supuesto a revelarse en contra de su respetada familia., ¿la mejor forma? La que sea: alcohol, cigarros, fiestas descontroladas, en algunas ocasiones drogas y un sinfín de mujeres que desfilaron en su elegante cama. Tantas, que hasta había perdido la cuenta de cuantas fueron…y por supuesto, que como todo un caballero italiano con sangre irlandesa en las venas, nunca revelaría el nombre de muchas de ellas, pues podía poner en riesgo su propio pellejo si se descubriera que no hacia distinción en casadas o solteras…jóvenes o maduras…en fin, definitivamente Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, disfrutaba la vida al máximo.

Primogénito del gran Anthony Cullen Junior quien falleció cuando él tenía solo 20 años, así como primer nieto del paterfamilias Anthony Cullen Sénior. Bien…él siempre parecía ser el primero y él único, así que como si se tratara de la realeza, por el simple hecho de ser el primero, estaba destinado a heredar toda la fortuna de la familia, incluso aquel monstro de compañía que a su corta edad, no sabía ni de que se trataba. Así que prácticamente se dedicó a vivir la vida como mejor le parecía, hasta que forzadamente y a instancias de su abuelo, ingresó a la Universidad de Cambridge a estudiar Administración de Empresas. Esos cuatro años lejos de su familia, hicieron que madurara solo un poco y terminó la carrera exitosamente con honores, así que no fue de extrañarse que prácticamente después de concluir iniciara un master en Negocios internacionales y otro más en Finanzas, con tal fin de incorporarse a la empresa familiar y empezar a posicionarse como el próximo presidente de Cullen Investments & Communications, cosa que no ha sido nada fácil, considerando el hueso duro de roer que era su querido abuelo de más de 60 años…tan viejo y aún tenía la mente muy gira…demasiada gira y despierta para su gusto.

Pero, el que se quisiera responsabilizar de la empresa no significaba que lo hiciera en el plano personal. No… a sus 29 años, seguía saliendo con diferentes chicas todas las noches acompañado de sus amigos de farra o en lo mejor de los casos de su hermano. Sí. Tenía un hermano, bueno hermanastro sería la palabra correcta, tenía la misma edad que él, así que divertirse no era difícil, siempre había alguien disponible para follar y pasar un buen rato.

Poco a poco se fue haciendo fama de casanova inconquistable, uno de los mejores partidos en Italia y Estados Unidos, lugar en donde se encontraban las oficinas centrales de la compañía y a la cual fue enviado bajo el encargo de su abuelo. Nada más llegó, y rápidamente adquirió el conocimiento necesario y el olfato para los nuevos negocios y la compañía creció con más fuerza que nada. Poco a poco se iba ganando el lugar que su padre había dejado cuando falleció inesperadamente en aquel accidente automovilístico. Además, quería demostrarle a su abuelo que él estaba igual o si se puede más calificado que cualquier otro Cullen para hacerse del control absoluto de la empresa, cosa que el viejo aún se negaba a creer, porque simple y sencillamente no creía en él. Nunca lo había hecho…entonces, ¿Por qué hacerlo justo ahora?.

Fue entonces, cuando en una de esas farras y fiestas que terminaban en orgias, la conoció. Toda la noche la estuvo observando como león en celo, mientras besaba a la zorrita en turno, sus ojos recorrían deseosos de placer a la sensual rubia que bailaba como si estuviera follando con la maldita música. Sus redondeadas caderas se mecían eróticamente, como si estuviera en pleno acto sexual…sus exquisitos y exuberantes senos, brincaban al compás de aquellos jodidos pasos que daba sobre su eje, haciendo que como si fuera cámara lenta, viera a detalle la forma de aquel exquisito pezón que se notaba a través de aquella fina blusa cuya tela no dejaba absolutamente nada a la imaginación…cuando llegó a su húmedo cuello provocado por el sudor, su boca ansiosa era hidratada por su propia lengua y finalmente a aquellos ojos azules que lo miraban intensamente, su prominente miembro pidió liberación inmediata…a gritos.

Así que con aquella agria personalidad que lo caracterizaba, rápidamente votó a la chica que lo acompañaba dejándola perpleja y con pasos felinos y decididos, se acercó a ella. Sin dudarlo ni un momento, la tomó con posesión de la estrecha cintura y pegó su masculinidad en su vientre, frotándose con tenues y eróticos movimientos que la chica no pudo ignorar.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó con voz grave, producto de la total excitación que lo embargaba de pies a cabeza

La chica lo miró con deseo y se detuvo en sus finos labios…estaba realmente asombrada, nunca se imaginó que pudiera encontrarse en esa posición y menos con alguien de su tipo.

-Jane… ¿y tú? –preguntó por mera cortesía, porque ella sabía exactamente quién era tan sensual hombre

-Edward –susurró cerca de su lóbulo izquierdo haciendo que todo su cuerpo reaccionara, cosa que él no ignoró, ya que sus erectos pezones se estaban clavando en su pecho

-¿sólo Edward? –mencionó mientras no dejaba de ver su lengua que recorría de forma insinuante sus labios…!joder!… lo que podría hacer esa bendita lengua…

-¿solo Jane? -sonrió sarcástico cuando le devolvió la pregunta haciendo que una sexy sonrisa apareciera en sus labios, el cual él ya le estaba dando fácil, unos posibles seis usos en su cuerpo

-Jane Tanner -le extendió la mano cortésmente –mucho gusto

-Edward Cullen -sonrió provocadoramente mientras tomaba su mano y le daba un suave pero sugerente beso -un verdadero placer

Sobra decir que esa misma noche, después de unos tragos en la zona vip y de varias miradas y comentarios furtivos y otras no tanto, se dirigieron al departamento de él, ubicado en la mejor zona de Manhattan. Cuando la chica entró, no pudo evitar quedar con la boca abierta al mirar aquel lujo con el que vivía el chico… bueno, era lo menos que podía esperar de un Cullen, así que después de beber unas cuantas copas de un vino de la cosecha de 2000, música relajante y caricias muy subidas de tono. Finalmente follaron como dos locos desquiciados. Toda la jodida noche.

Extrañamente y en contra de todas las probabilidades, ya tenían un año de esa extraña y sexual relación. Nunca le pidió que fuera su novia, pues para él era más que evidente que ya lo eran, el no necesitaba ponerle etiquetas a algo para saber que eso que tenía con Jane era lo más cercano que había tenido a una relación monógama. Él se la follaba de todas las formas y modos posibles y ella se entregaba totalmente embriagada de deseo. Ella no le exigía nada y él tampoco. Poco a poco fue descubriendo que la chica era aspirante a modelo, cosa extremadamente difícil si no tienes las conexiones adecuadas o si no tienes el talento que se requiere.

¡Por Dios! Era Nueva York, la capital mundial de la moda…no podía creer que alguien como Jane, quien era extremadamente hermosa y apetitosa, se le complicara en gran manera conseguir un puto trabajo. Lo más cercano que había estado de eso, era un par de pequeñas fotos que había realizado sobre un artículo de verano, en donde ella y otras veinte chicas modelaban trajes de baño para una cadena de supermercado. ¿Acaso estaban ciegos aquellos imbéciles? Si tan solo la vieran desnuda, (como él lo hacía casi a diario) se darían cuenta de lo bello que era su cuerpo: piel sonrosada, pechos enormes, cintura estrecha y caderas de infierno…. Y ni que decir de su…wow…de nuevo una nueva erección. Bueno, con eso debía bastar la serie de poderosos argumentos a su favor. Si la vez y te causa una erección y un jodido dolor de bolas…. Entonces debes contratarla de inmediato.

Así que no dudó en nada en contratarla para la nueva campaña publicitaria de la empresa…si, sabía que lo que se quería promocionar era un nuevo artefacto tecnológico pero..¡qué diablos! Era el nieto del dueño, y a Edward Cullen nada se le negaba. Y mira si no tuvo voz de profeta, a la semana del lanzamiento, le llovieron propuestas de trabajo a Jane, quien para entonces ya no era la sencilla y ardiente chica que conoció en el bar hace más de un año, no…. ahora era una de las modelos más cotizadas de Estados Unidos, había conseguido portadas en las mejores revistas especializadas en moda, vestía sofisticadamente de los más famosos diseñadores y ahora contaba con una asistente que le programaba las citas y agendas de trabajo.

Edward no podía estar más orgulloso, ella se había convertido en alguien muy importante en su vida, además de su amante de planta podía decir que era su amiga. Ellos se contaban todos sus secretos más oscuros y perturbadores, sin juzgarse, sin caretas, ni siquiera se aconsejaban ni buscaban una solución a los problemas, simplemente se escuchaban, se besaban y se entregaban a aquella desbordante pasión que los caracterizaba a los dos.

Esa mañana en especial estaba de humor de los mil demonios, había tenido una fuerte conversación con su abuelo sobre asuntos relacionados con la empresa y no salió para nada bien. Todo se había complicado. Años de estudiar, trabajar y toda esa maldita mierda todo para nada, había surgido un enorme problema que jamás había tenido en cuenta y cambiaba radicalmente sus planes. Así que una vez en la intimidad de su oficina, marcó con insistencia el número de Jane y al quinto tono, finalmente le contestó.

-_alló_

_.¿alló_? - escupió burlón ante aquel saludo - en serio…¿con cuatro semanas fuera del país y ya contestas como una sucia francesa?

-no fueron cuatro _amour_, fueron tres y no necesito ir a Francia para ser sucia…lo sabes –contestó en tono sensual del otro lado del teléfono

-tres, cuatro… me vale una reverenda mierda…. Para mí fue una jodida eternidad –susurró desesperado

-¿en serio Cullen? -sonrió satisfecha al escuchar tal confesión de su amante -para mí también lo fue…mi cuerpo te extraña…demasiado diría yo.

Edward sonrió al escucharla con arrogancia. La mujer lo necesitaba quizás con las mismas ansias que él… así que no dudó ni un momento más. Estaba decidido.

-quiero verte - ordenó secamente

-¿ahora?...Edward, ¡por Dios! Llegué en la madrugada…aún no me repongo del condenado jet lag

-no me importa, quiero verte…hoy mismo –respondió con autoridad ignorando la molestia en el tono de voz de su chica

-¿sucede algo? -preguntó curiosa al ver la premura de su amante por verla -¿estás bien?

-necesito decirte…algo realmente importante

-¿y no puede esperar hasta mañana? –preguntó ahogando un bostezo –no te miento cuando te digo que estoy deshecha…

-¡por Dios Jane! Son las doce del día… ¿acaso piensas dormir toda la maldita tarde? -rezongó molesto –me dejaste en ayuno tres jodidas semanas ¡tres! …te necesito pronto

La mezcla suplicante y molesta del tono de voz hizo que el ego de la chica subiera estratosféricamente…realmente el gran Edward Cullen la necesitaba, y solo ella sería capaz de saciar esa hambre que el tenia. Una sonrisa triunfante se cruzó en su rostro y después de unos minutos pensándolo (torturando sería la mejor forma de llamarlo), finalmente accedió.

-está bien… por hoy ganas, señor mandón pero solo porque yo también tengo mucha hambre -dijo en un tono extremadamente sugerente, que no pasó inadvertido por el hombre

-paso por ti a las 6:00 –confirmó mirando su rolex y una triunfante sonrisa al ver que de nueva cuenta había ganado la batalla

-¿hasta las 6:00? -subió su perfecta ceja, podría jurar que pasaría en minutos por ella, sabia reconocer a la perfección la voz de urgencia de su chico

-si preciosa… sé que vienes cansada, duerme un poco más y después pasaré por ti… como verás, no soy tan maldito como piensas -sonrió cariñosamente, mueca extraña en él

-está bien, te lo agradezco señor condescendiente

-no me lo agradezcas…solo quiero que descanses bien, porque esta noche te aseguro que no dormiremos, dejaré tu cuerpo tan jodidamente adolorido que mañana no podrás moverte ni un centímetro… en cada paso que des, sabrás que estuve en tu interior, gozando cada parte de tu exquisita anatomía y reponiendo esas malditas tres semanas

Jane mordió su labio lujuriosamente de anticipación. Ese hombre la mataba. La mataba por completo. Podía sentir como sus pezones se tensaban con el sugerente tono de voz con la que su chico le había hablado. Como si la estuviera follando a través del teléfono. Se llevó sus delicadas manos al vientre que palpitaba intensamente…diablos. ¿Para que engañarse? Ella también lo necesitaba con ansias desmedidas. Necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella. Grande, voluptuoso, caliente y duro….muy duro.

-entonces…hasta las seis Señor Cullen- arrastró las palabras con un tono sexualmente mordaz… -estaré ansiosa de recibirlo - wow…sin duda eso lo dijo con plena intención de ponerlo a mil..

-bien dicho nena….y yo estaré gustoso de entrar…muy dentro de ti

Después de una caliente despedida, los amantes finalmente colgaron. Caray… más duro no podía estar, sin duda solo Jane despertaba su sexualidad al máximo, con sólo un toque, con sola una palabra….la deseaba, la necesitaba…¿y porque no? la amaba. Sí. Finalmente y después de darle la vuelta a esos espantosos pensamientos que lo atormentaba, después de negarse a sí mismo la oportunidad de amar y ser amado….por fin comprendió que lo que sentía por Jane era algo mucho más grande que una simple atracción física o sexual. No… con ella había encontrado un poco de estabilidad a su caótica vida, tranquilidad para afrontar aquellos problemas familiares, después de años de incomodidad, se sentía contento consigo mismo, con ella podía ser realmente él.

Edward… un hombre de 29 años con miedos e inseguridades, increíblemente atractivo, posesivo y amante experto. Ella conocía toda su vida, los fuertes problemas que tenía con su familia, específicamente con su abuelo así como el tormentoso pasado con su madre biológica… y ella no le reclamaba nada, lo comprendía, lo entendía…eso, sin duda era lo más cercano al amor. Después de esa terrible plática que tuvo con su abuelo, y el encontronazo que tuvo con su equipo legal y por supuesto con su madre y hermanos, había tomado una decisión. Grandes problemas necesitaban soluciones drásticas, además…de todos modos él lo tenía contemplado desde hace unos meses atrás, solo que viendo como estaban las cosas, los planes se tenían que adelantar un poco, pero eso no le preocupa en nada. Sabía lo que quería y como lo quería. Además Jane era una mujer jodidamente hermosa, y que lo partiera un rayo si ella no sentía lo mismo que él. Tenía esa absoluta seguridad. Se lo demostraba cada noche con sus besos, su apasionada lengua, sus nada inocentes gemidos que gritaba sin pudor cuando la penetraba fieramente…su rostro cuando la hacía estallar en el más sublime de los orgasmos….si…ella sentía lo mismo que él. Estaba completamente seguro..

.

.

Miró el reloj vio que era cerca de las dos de la tarde…sólo faltaban cuatro horas para verla. El tiempo suficiente para arreglar todo lo necesario para la gran sorpresa. Tomó su iPhone última generación y marcó el número de su fiel secretario particular.

-a sus órdenes –contestó rápidamente una grave voz

-Seth, necesito saber si todo está preparado –vociferó ansioso, quería que todo saliera tal y lo planeó, debía de ser estupendo

-por supuesto Edward, la reservación está lista tal y como tú lo dispusiste, he dejado claras y precisas instrucciones para que nadie los moleste… no hay de qué preocuparse –

Edward sonrió satisfecho al escuchar aquella confirmación de parte de su personal. Seth era un hombre de unos treinta y muchos años, de tez morena y cabello cortísimo negro, era la persona más cercana al Sr. Cullen. Llevaba trabajando solo unos años, pero los suficientes para conocer a la perfección a su jefe y saber que las cosas las quería tal y como él las ordenaba. No más ni menos. Por supuesto que no esperaba recibir un "gracias", pues tenía plena conciencia de que no debía de agradecerse algo por lo que prácticamente era su trabajo y por el que le pagaban….y por cierto muy bien.

-bien. Puedes tomarte el resto de la tarde libre, hoy no te necesitaré…mañana hablamos- y colgó sin esperar respuesta.

Estupendo. Todo estaba preparado para esta noche… una canalla sonrisa cruzó por su rostro y mirándose al espejo se observó por unos minutos. Jamás ni en sus más locos sueños, se imaginó que él…un bastardo con mucha suerte y que jugaba con cuanta mujer se le ponía en frente, fuera capaz de hacer lo que tenía planeado. Sin duda, esa mujer trastornó su mundo. Por fin y después de tanto huirle al compromiso, Edward Anthony Cullen iba a echarse la soga al cuello.

Se metió a bañar y después de rasurarse a conciencia, salió y tomó sus boxers negros Calvin Klein de su enorme cajón, abundante loción Hugo Boss en todo su cuerpo…sabía que era la preferida de Jane, tomó una camisa color vino y la combinó con un elegante y costoso traje negro mate de Emernegildo Zegna. Peinó su alborotada melena cobriza y con una orgullosa sonrisa se miró al espejo…. Estaba plenamente consiente en que la madre naturaleza lo había favorecido con un atractivo rostro y una muy buena…herramienta. Después de dar algunas órdenes al teléfono y supervisar personalmente la adquisición de nueva tecnología proveniente de Europa, cerró su laptop y miró ansioso el reloj.

Sí que había pasado el tiempo rápidamente… el reloj marcaba las 5:15 debía de darse prisa, ya que si había algo que le molestara en gran manera era la impuntualidad en la gente, por cualquier motivo. No había excusa suficientemente buena para justificar esa falta de respeto tan grande, así que antes de tomar las llaves de su lujoso Maserati GT negro se dirigió a su despacho, tecleó la clave de seguridad de la caja fuerte y sacó del interior la pequeña caja de terciopelo negro que tanto significado tenia para él. Luego de analizarla por unos minutos sonrió y la llevó a la bolsa interna del traje, muy cerca del pecho…muy cerca de su corazón.

Media hora más tarde se encontraba parado frente a un lujoso edificio de West Village al norte de Manhattan. Estaba realmente feliz por lo que su chica había conseguido en tan sólo unos meses. Aún recordaba su rostro asombrado cuando la llevó por primera vez a su penhouse, estaba anonadada sabía perfectamente que el excesivo lujo y elegancia que se posaba ante sus ojos la deslumbró por completo, ahora ella podía vivir su propia fantasía, pues lo primero que hizo al amarrar un lujoso contrato con Channel fue comprarse ese magnífico condominio que no le pedía nada al suyo propio. Como bien lo conocía Jane, salió puntual a encontrarse con su ansioso amante. Sobra decir que Edward enmudeció en cuanto la vio salir. Era simplemente una diosa.

Jane llevaba su largo cabello dorado recogido en un elegante y sofisticado moño, dejando apreciar su largo cuello y sus suculentos hombros. Esos que él amaba besar con pasión desmedida. Un vestido color rojo vivo se pegaba a su apetitoso cuerpo, el escote en forma de corazón realzaba sus voluptuosos senos y el largo era el adecuado… ni poco para aburrir ni corto para desear. Cuando miró sus largas piernas creyó morir…sin duda esos Manolo serian su perdición, podía imaginar esos tacos de más de doce centímetros clavados en su trasero mientras ella gemía entrecortadamente su nombre. Se veía preciosa…y era sólo suya…solamente suya.

En cuanto lo vio, Jane sonrió seductoramente y caminó aprisa moviéndose como si estuviera en una jodida pasarela. Wow…que movimientos. Ahora entendía porque le llovieron contratos con las mejores marcas. Él le regreso la sonrisa de la misma forma: juguetona, traviesa y canalla. Jane la llamaba "sonrisa moja bragas" pues literalmente, ese era el efecto que provocaba en ella cada vez que esa abrumadora sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-buena noche Edward… puntual como siempre –dijo en cuanto se posó frente a él

-buena noche Jane –dijo cortésmente, su mano se posó en su cintura y con un moviente brusco la atrajo hacia él posesivamente - por ti…hasta al maldito infierno llegaría puntual

Jane sonrió triunfante al escuchar aquella frase de su hombre. Y dejando las jodidas formalidades y buena etiqueta, enredó sus dedos entre los cabellos del chico y lo llevó directo a sus labios, donde lo poseyó violentamente con su lengua maestra, adentrándose en su boca lenta y profundamente, saboreándolo, reencontrándose con esa maravillosa lengua que hacía tres semanas no probaba.

Edward la recibió gustoso, su brazo derecho aprisionó con fiereza su cintura y la pegó más a él…lo suficiente para que ella sintiera el despertar de su miembro, con su brazo libre, la tomó de la nuca mientras sonreía al ver que su lengua había ganado como siempre la pelea que llevaban a cabo siempre que se besaban, dejó por un momento los hinchados labios de Jane para concentrarse en su mandíbula la cual consentía con pequeños pero intensos besos hasta llegar a su oído y lamerlo lascivamente. Eso sin duda provocó que Jane emitiera un erótico gemido y su vientre empezara a temblar con anticipación. La chica sin pudor empezó a rodar su prominente miembro con la rodilla provocando que este siguiera creciendo sin misericordia, entonces...Edward supo que tenía que parar.

-si continuas así… te follaré aquí mismo –murmuró con su excitada voz mientras lamía su cuello como poseso, la sonrisa de Jane no se dejó esperar, le fascinaba poner a su hombre al límite.- y me valdrá una jodida mierda que tus vecinos vean el espectáculo

-pues follame…hazme como quieras….estoy dispuesta a dar un maldito espectáculo, no me importa…-dijo entrecortadamente…¡qué diablos! Ella estaba caliente, lo necesitaba.

-no nena…tengo planes…grandes y perversos planes para ti…así que será mejor que nos vayamos- en cuanto dijo esto se separó lastimosamente de la mujer, notando la cara de decepción que dibujaba en su hermoso rostro. Le limpió el labial corrido y caballerosamente le abrió la puerta del Maseratti, al ver que el chico hablaba en serio y que no tenía intención de continuar aquello, frunció su ceño con decepción y entró en el lujoso auto. Edward lo rodeó y entró, luego de abrochar el cinturón de seguridad, prendió el motor y se sumergió en las céntricas calles de Manhattan, pidiendo algún dios pagano que todo saliera a la perfección.

Después de manejar por más de media hora, finalmente aparcó en Time Warner Center frente a un lujoso restaurant.

-mierda –pensó Jane al ver el letrero del exclusivo lugar, "Masa Tacayama" sin duda era el lugar más jodidamente caro que existía. Sabia por sus amigas modelos que para tener una reservación se podía hacer cita desde meses de anticipación. Además que la comida era excesivamente costosa… era el restaurant de moda entre la élite de la ciudad, ricos y famosos comían ahí despreocupadamente. Sin duda si ellas la vieran, se pondrían verdes de envidia…y todo gracias a la influencia que tenía el hombre que llevaba del brazo…él era como un tipo de pase todo incluido a la zona VIP de todo Nueva York, y eso le encantaba…le encantaba demasiado.

-¿te gusta? -dijo Edward mientras la tomaba con firmeza por la cintura y la invitaba a entrar al lugar

-¿gustarme? ¡me fascina! –sonrió ampliamente antes de depositar un casto beso en sus labios, esto sin duda lo estremeció…hasta ahora todo marchaba bien.

En cuanto entraron la atmosfera de total lujo los rodeó. Caray… todo era como ensueño. El maître los escoltó hasta la mejor mesa que tenía el lugar, en donde se podía apreciar la mejor vista de la ciudad. Después de ayudarla a sentar y pedir los alimentos y el mejor vino, los ojos de Edward se posaron en la chica quien miraba detenidamente la exclusividad del lugar.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? -preguntó curiosa -digo…conseguir una reservación aquí es muy difícil… mis compañeras siempre hablan de lo problemático que es lograr conseguir una

-me ofendes Jane…¿acaso no sales con un jodido Cullen? –preguntó divertido - sabes de sobra que pertenezco a una de las mejores familias de América y de Italia… una simple reservación no requiere mayor problema para mí… todo para complacerte mi sol – tomó su mano y besó devotamente el dorso dejando un leve rastro de su húmeda lengua…eso ocasionó que Jane gimiera ansiosa.

-tienes razón – suspiró profundamente cuando soltó su mano –no sé porque me sorprendo contigo…pero esto es… genial, muchas gracias Eddy

-nada de gracias ni que nada…pienso cobrármelo y con creces….-su mirada intensa se clavó en el escote de la chica, la cual hizo estremecer…cielos…lo necesitaba…no aguantaría mucho…

Luego de unos minutos de reír y ponerse al día de lo que cada uno hacía en sus respectivos trabajos, el mesero les trajo sus alimentos. La comida estaba deliciosa, ahora entendía porque el restaurant era famoso, su chef contaba con cinco estrellas Michelin y podría jurar que vio a más de cinco estrellas de cine. Ella se sentía como una de ellas. Apenas podía creer que hace unos meses había dejado atrás la mísera vida en la que vivía y ahora estuviera cenando a lado de uno de los jóvenes herederos más jodidamente ricos del país y con una emergente carrera en el mundo del modelaje que ya le habías proporcionado sus primeros millones en su cuenta bancaria. Si…sin duda era una chica muy perseverante. Un día se juró que todo lo que se propusiera lo lograría a cualquier costo…afortunadamente ese costo no fue tan alto, pues ella disfrutaba ser tratada como princesa a cambio de mucho sexo y un poco de compresión.

-¿te ha gustado? - preguntó Edward buscando aprobación en su chica

-¡me ha encantado! Gracias hermoso - le dio otro profundo beso, aunque no tan obsceno como ella quisiera pero si lo suficiente para ver en los ojos de su chico la lujuria reflejada

-bien…creo que es hora de irnos…si permanezco otro minuto más en este lugar, no respondo por mis actos, soy capaz de llevarte al baño de caballeros y penetrarte como jodido animal - oh cielos…este chico sí que la mataba. Modales de caballero, pero boca sucia de pandillero… la combinación perfecta.

-pues entonces, no se diga más Edward… si no me follas pronto, juro que tendré una maldita convulsión espontanea -Jane, Jane, Jane…esta chica lo ponía a mil.. y ese tacón rozando en su entrepierna no auguraba nada bueno…y eso le encantaba.

Después de pagar una absurda cantidad de dinero, salieron del lujoso restaurante y abordaron de nuevo el Maseratti. A Jane le extraño que no la llevara a su casa, así que pensó que lo más natural es que hoy lo hicieran en la de él. Y no estaba equivocada, en cuanto llegaron al conocido Edificio ella se sintió como pez en el agua. Ya no entraba cohibida como antes, no. Ahora entraba a paso decidido ignorando al personal de seguridad que la saludaba educadamente. Ella no se rebajaría al nivel de saludar a un simple vigilante…ella, era toda una modelo, una muy famosa que sin duda alguna, pronto verían su rostro en la portada de las mejores revistas de moda.

Edward la escoltó a través del elevador y después de oprimir la clave de seguridad la puerta se cerró. En cuanto se vieron solos sus miradas se encontraron, las dos inundadas de deseo y pasión desmedida, no se dieron cuenta cuando los dos se abrazaron fuertemente y de nuevo sus lenguas bailaban una danza erótica que embargaba a los dos de deseo puro. La mano de Edward recorría con torturante lentitud el interior del muslo de la chica procurando levantar el vestido rojo lo más que podía. Ella comenzó a desatar el cinturón de su pantalón con urgencia, mientras se detenía a sobar con fuerza el prominente miembro del chico quien parecía haber cobrado vida salvajemente, con su otra mano se aferró al cuello de la camisa y empezó a desabrochar los condenados botones, dejando ver su deliciosa piel y su insipiente vello que tanto la enloquecía. El por su parte tocó su pecho y lo amasó sin piedad provocando que ella emitiera un gemido lastimero, el cual él aprovecho para liberarse de su lengua y recorrer su cuello con absoluta pasión.

-Diablos…estas tan mojada –susurró cuando llegó a sus bragas y sobó su vagina sobre el encaje

-así me pones…tu eres el único culpable…-sobaba su miembro intensamente, podía sentir como palpitaba en su mano

El sonido de la campanilla del elevador les avisó que habían llegado a su destino y lastimosamente tuvieron que separarse. Si algún vecino hubiera entrado en ese momento se hubieran escandalizado al verlos como estaban. Así que haciendo uso de su autocontrol, salieron del elevador y se dirigieron a la puerta del departamento, pero antes de entrar se giró hasta quedar al frente de ella y mirarla fijamente.

-¿sucede algo? -preguntó ansiosa…por dios, ella necesitaba con urgencia tenerlo dentro… sentirlo en todo su esplendor…¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

-Jane…te tengo una sorpresa –el rostro de la chica se iluminó al escuchar sus palabras…¡le encantaban sus sorpresas! La última, fue un enorme collar de brillantes de Cartier…¿será que ahora le dará la pulsera que tanto le había pedido?¿o será el Ferrari que vio aquella vez?

-¿una sorpresa? -dijo tratando de apaciguar su curiosidad y alegría desmedida

-sí, pero necesito que cierres los ojos…

-mmmm sabes que eso no me gusta –pero al ver la expresión molesta del chico cambio de parecer- pero por ti lo que sea Eddy- le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y cerró los ojos obedientemente

-gracias nena…pero no me fio de ti –y con sus grandes manos cubrió su rostro –no tengas miedo…yo te guiaré –susurró eróticamente en su oído mientras ella sentía que sus pezones se erizaban.

Sintió como abrió la puerta y entraron despacio a lo que ella sabía era la sala de estar. Un aroma a suave vainilla entró por su nariz…era sutilmente delicioso, la tomó por el brazo y la llevó unos pasos más adelante, eso empezaba a impacientarla…¿de qué se trata? Si fuera el Ferrari no haría tanto para mostrarle las llaves… a lo mejor era la pulsera…o ¿será otra cosa? Pues lo que sea, Edward solía ser muy pero muy generoso con sus regalos. Eso era lo que encantaba de él, era esplendido en todos los sentidos.

-bien…¿preparada? –ella asintió ansiosa, antes de quitar sus manos y dejar al descubierto sus profundos ojos azules, él le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Ella sonrió complacida y al dejar de sentir el contacto de sus manos, abrió los ojos y…. Caray…¿pero qué diablos?

El enorme departamento que siempre lucia completamente iluminado ahora estaba a oscuras. Bueno, no totalmente, decenas de velas iluminadas se esparcían por el interior del lugar haciendo el ambiente más íntimo y romántico, un estrecho camino de pétalos de rosas rojas se abría ante sus ojos. Enormes arreglos florales adornaban las mesas y la voz de Van Morrison inundaba la habitación con su "Somebody like you". Jane estaba literalmente con la boca abierta…sin duda había sido una sorpresa.

Edward miró satisfecho su reacción. Una vez más había logrado sorprenderla. La tomó de la mano con ternura y la llevó con cuidado hasta la sala, que igual forma estaba adornada con pétalos de flores. La dejo ahí parada mientras ella contemplaba el lugar con asombro mientras se acercaba hacia una botella de champaña Möet. La descorchó con cuidado dejando derramar la abundante espuma y sirvió dos copas. Con pasos felinos y decididos se acercó a Jane y le ofreció una. Ella aún estaba desconcertada, así que después de ofrecerle de nuevo la costosa bebido, finalmente aceptó. Tomó un gran sorbo con desesperación. Necesitaba saber que esto no era una ilusión o una broma.

-¿y bien? Finalmente vas hablar –preguntó subiendo su perfecta ceja. Estaba divertido, sin duda estaba disfrutando el momento

-esto es… hermoso –dijo con la voz entrecortada admirando el elaborado escenario - ¿acaso esta es tu sorpresa? –preguntó tratando de no sacar la verdadera intención de sus palabras, pues sentía decepción. Pura y llana decepción. ¿En qué cabeza le cabe a Edward que un ambiente romántico puede ser una fabulosa sorpresa? Nunca imaginó que él fuera del tipo romántico empedernido.

-parte de la sorpresa –guiñó el ojo coquetamente- aún la noche no termina preciosa –le quitó la copa de entre sus manos y pasando sus dedos por su costado sobándola lentamente. Ella aún lo observaba expectante. –¿te gusta?

-demasiado –fingió una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y los apresó con furia a los de él , los cuales lo recibieron gustosos –sin duda eres único Edward Cullen, ¡que mejor bienvenida que esta!

Nuevamente sus rostros se juntaron y sus labios se estamparon violentamente. La pelea entre lenguas se reanudó con violencia y cuando Edward no lo soportó más, la tomó entre sus brazos y la cargó como si de un objeto precioso se tratara. Ella soltó una risa juguetona y se aferró a su cuello, mientras que con sus expertos labios recorría su oreja y mandíbula, logrando que la piel del cobrizo se erizara al momento. No aguantaban más, dos amantes estaban desesperados por sentir la calidez del otro por completo. Tres semanas…tres jodidas semanas separados y por fin, sus cuerpos se reencontraban. El caminó con prisa a su habitación y Jane se percató que toda el fino piso de mármol estaba cubierto de pétalos de rosas rojas Cuando entraron a la recamara el ambiente no cambio en nada: velas aromáticas iluminaban el lugar, pétalos regados en el piso y la enorme cama King size, y por supuesto la música aún se escuchaba con claridad. Sólo que ahora era turno de Frank Sinatra de interpretar "I love you baby".

En cuanto la depositó con delicadeza en la cama, Jane se percató de lo cuidadosamente arreglado del lugar. Sin duda el propósito de Edward era sorprenderla y por supuesto que lo había logrado, aunque no seguramente como él hubiese querido. Ignoró la música una vez más y se concentró en el cuerpo del chico que estaba frente ella. Era jodidamente sensual. Lo deseaba demasiado. Se pasó la lengua ladinamente por los labios y sin pudor alguno le abrió las piernas, invitándolo a tomar lo suyo. El entendió a la perfección aquella invitación y tumbando con rapidez el saco que tanto le estorbaba se fue sobre ella y empezó a devorarla por completo.

Besó sus labios con impaciencia, penetró con su lengua cada parte de su interior: dientes, lengua, paladar…todo. Su mano bajó desde su rostro hasta su cuello, lo acarició por unos minutos e inmediatamente se deslizó hasta localizar a un costado el cierre del vestido. Sin más lo bajo para toparse con esos hermosos y voluptuosos pechos, dejando de besarla y sus intensos ojos verdes hicieron contacto con el azul oscurecido, producto de la evidente excitación de la chica. Acarició su piel desnuda y deslizó la prenda con torturante lentitud, cuando finalmente la quitó por completo la observó milímetro a milímetro con esa mirada enfebrecida por el deseo contenido. Después acarició sus pechos y rozó los pezones provocando que estos se endurecieran más de lo que ya estaban.

-no sabes cómo te deseo –dijo con voz trémula mientras chupaba el pequeño pezón ocasionando que Jane gimiera como desquiciada – no sabes cuánto te extrañaba mi cuerpo entero pequeña zorra –lejos de ofenderla, la chica se encendió más, amaba cuando Edward usaba palabras sucias durante el sexo, esa la ponía más caliente de lo que ya estaba

Jane empezó a desabotonar la camisa sin importar de botar algunos botones a su paso, estaba ansiosa y no soportaba más la espera. Cuando se deshizo de la prenda fue el turno de ella de aprisionar los pezones del chico con sus dedos, el cual provocó que soltara una sonora maldición. Después de succionarlos, se posó encima del chico en un rápido giro y empezó a besar el pecho y el estómago, hasta que llegó a la cremallera del pantalón, la desabrochó con destreza y nuevamente se pasó la lengua por los labios al ver la magnífica polla erecta que salía de esos condenados boxers…¡era enorme!

-ya te extrañaba –susurró al enorme pene como si este le hiciera caso, Edward sonrió abiertamente pero cuando sintió sus cálidos labios cubrir su miembro, su sonrisa se borró para transformarse en una línea tensa. ¡joder…su boca era perfecta! Podía sentir como bombeaba con fuerza, era una diosa en el sexo oral. Jane sonrió triunfante al escuchar los gemidos ahogados de Edward una de sus habilidades era dar placer con la boca y por supuesto que sabía cómo hacerlo con exactitud.

Con lentitud recorría el inmenso miembro saboreando con su lengua cada milímetro de su envergadura. Dios… sabia exquisito, nadie, pero absolutamente nadie la hacía encenderse como él. Dio unos pequeños mordiscos alrededor, podía sentir como su vena palpitaba bajo su paladar, abrió los ojos y le fascinó ver a su chico con los ojos cerrados completamente llevado por el deseo.

-Demonios mujer…-jadeaba intensamente mientras aprisionaba su rubia cabellera en sus puños sin nada de delicadeza- serás mi jodida perdición….

Una triunfal sonrisa se dibujó en la mujer al escuchar aquello saliendo de la boca de su hombre. Así es…lo tenía de las bolas, literalmente hablando. Sabía que el chico la deseaba con todo su ser, y eso no podía hacerla más feliz. Sintió como su pene iba aumentado de tamaño en su interior haciendo más difícil deslizarlo en su interior, apostaba que estaba por estallar pronto, así que aceleró sus embestidas y agregó un suave pero inquietante movimiento en sus testículos.

-Jane…basta- balbuceó entrecortadamente y posando su verde mirada en ese azul profundo dijo en tono suplicante- quiero estar dentro de ti ¡pronto!- y diciendo esto, liberó su hinchado paquete de la boca de la chica y con un rápido movimiento la tumbó en la cama, arrancando de un solo tiro las bragas de encaje rojo y con sus dedos largos empezó a acariciar con lentitud la empapada entrada de Jane, una sonrisa de suficiencia cruzó su rostro el cual ya lucia las primeras gotas de sudor, producto de la calentura que lo embargaba por completo.

-aghhrrrr –gimió de placer Jane al sentir que su clítoris era masajeado por Edward, él la miraba intensamente, con expresión salvaje y triunfal al ser el causante de tal vergonzoso estado

-me encantas, eres única….solo tú eres capaz de ponerme así….-penetró sin dificultad su vagina de un solo tiro con sus dedos, caray…siempre tan lista y dispuesta…le sorprendió ver que no solo cabían dos dedos…!sino tres! Sí que era sucia….-parece que alguien estuvo jugando sola en mi ausencia –dijo mientras succionaba el pezón izquierdo

-¿Qué esperabas?—jadeó entre sus labios -tres jodidas semanas sola….Diosssssssssssssss- gimió al sentir un cuarto dedo rozar aquel orificio trasero –necesitaba jugar….pero juro que lo hice pensando en ti..

-chica pervertida –susurró en su oído mientras le lamia el lóbulo -¡basta de juegos! Te follaré fuerte y duro hasta que me pidas clemencia…ahora ¡abre esas endemoniadas piernas!

La chica obedeció con gusto sus órdenes. La miró profundamente mientras se posicionaba en su entrada no sin antes haberse colocado el mentado condón, una torcida sonrisa se dibujó en su excitado rostro al ver la humedad de la chica y tomándose el mismo, deslizó la punta de su polla en toda su abertura provocando que ella gimiera desde lo más profundo de su garganta, él sonrió satisfecho de tal vulgar reacción.

-por favor…métela…profundo –suplicó totalmente embriagada de deseo y excitación, no soportaba más, necesitaba sentirlo dentro…muy dentro

-tus deseos son órdenes –con ese sarcástico comentario dejo atrás la tortura y se adentró en ella de un solo golpe, profundo, salvaje, intenso, posesivo…

-agggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrr.,,,.-gritó envuelta en un tsunami de placer.

Edward empezó a moverse de inmediato entrando y saliendo de ella sin darle tregua ni un segundo, llenándola por completo cada vez que entraba con exquisito furor, las manos de Jane viajaron por lo largo de su fornida espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas y aferrarse de ellas como si fuera su único salvavidas, con sus piernas lo aprisionó provocando que el contacto fuera más intenso mientras que su vagina succionaba su pene con el mayor de los placeres mundanos. Los gritos y gemidos desesperados de la chica solo incrementaban el lívido del chico quien se aferraba a sus senos y los apretaba con toda la fuerza que podía, mientras que su lengua se paseaba por toda la nívea piel del cuello, succionando de vez en cuando.

-¡Córrete! –ordenó en cuanto sintió como las paredes de la chica se empezaban a contraer anunciando el inminente orgasmo -¡quiero sentirte! –susurraba agitadamente haciendo que su aliento se estampara en el hermoso rostro contorsionado de la chica. Él estaba en las mismas condiciones, pero por supuesto que haría que su mujer pasara por esa hermosa e intensa experiencia y después él se liberaría por completo.

Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera, dentro fuera….

Jane sintió que su vientre empezó a convulsionar y deliberadamente apretó sus paredes vaginales haciendo que Edward viera brillos… su pene estaba a punto de estallar, buscó sus labios y cuanto los encontró, los tomó como posesa, mordía su labio, chupaba su lengua, lamía sus mejillas…sintió claramente como esa sensación explotaba en su interior y chorros de deseo salían de ella…wow, era el jodido orgasmo más intenso que él le había provocado. Cuando Edward sintió aquella explosión, embistió más fuerte sin compasión alguna y después de tres profundas y deliciosas estocadas finalmente estalló en mil pedazos dentro de ella acompañándolo de un sonoro rugido animal cargado de deseo y pasión desmedida.

Después de unos minutos en la que los dos se quedaron uno encima del otro abrazados y tratando de recuperar la respiración debido al intenso ejercicio. Jane sonreía ampliamente y veía el techo como si fuera lo más precioso del mundo mientras que Edward descansaba cerca de su pecho, podía ver como la piel de la mujer se encrespaba con solo el exhalar de su nariz.

-¿te había dicho que te extrañé?- murmuró besando tiernamente su seno izquierdo

Jane soltó tremenda carcajada lo la cual se vio interrumpida al notar su enorme polla aún dentro de ella.

-creo que sí…pero me encanta que lo repitas – dijo mientras enredaba sus delgados dedos en el cabello cobrizo del chico. Le encantaba hacer aquello, era como un acto de posesión…solo ella podía hacerlo. Edward sonrió al escuchar aquello. Y entonces, sintió que ese era el momento perfecto para hacerlo.

-no quiero extrañarte de nuevo –dijo de pronto mientras ella sentía como su miembro salía de su interior…mmmm era una sensación deliciosa. Sus ojos verdes la miraban con intensidad, de repente el burlesco gesto de su cara se borró para dar paso a uno mucho más serio.

-yo tampoco lo quiero bebé, pero sabes que es inevitable…-llevó su cabello hacia atrás en tono sugerente dejando al descubierto esa cremosa piel hidratada…oh si, la insaciable Jane estaba lista para un segundo round.

-lo sé, sé que nuestros trabajos no coinciden haciendo más complicada nuestra relación…pero ¿sabes? eso tiene una solución preciosa….-Jane se desconcertó por la sonrisa del chico y más aún por la palabra que él había utilizado para referirse a lo suyo…¿relación? Pero de qué diablos hablaba este chico… tenían un excelente sexo, una amistad muy fuerte, pero de eso a llamarlo "relación"…. Distaba mucho de serlo.

-y según tú, ¿cuál es esa solución? –preguntó tratando de ignorar el comentario anterior. Edward le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice y se levantó totalmente desnudo de la cama, Jane abrió los ojos como platos sin disimulo al observar el hermoso y firme trasero que se dirigía hacia el librero y con el control remoto del sofisticado equipo de sonido seleccionó otra canción, luego de ponerse los boxers recogió del piso el saco que traía hace una hora. Sonrió orgullosa al saber que había poseído ese bello cuerpo a su total y absoluto antojo, aun podía sentir como su interior palpitaba en busca de más… pues con Edward nunca era suficiente. Miró atentamente con el chico se quitaba el condón el cual estaba lleno de su masculinidad, y eso todavía la éxito más…una de las condiciones para tener sexo con él era precisamente esa: usar siempre aquel estúpido e incómodo preservativo, aunque era obvio que Jane se cuidaba con un parche anticonceptivo ella le exigió que usara uno siempre que quisiera entrar en ella. ¿la razón? su carrera de modelo iba en ascenso y un estúpido embarazo llevaría su ahora productiva carrera en pique. Así que más a fuerza que por gusto, el chico aceptó de inmediato.

Se mordió el labio lujuriosamente mientras observó que Edward buscaba en el interior del saco, y a penas se percató que la música de fondo continuaba. Ahora era turno de Bruno y su "Marry You" lo cierto es que no le encantaba mucho ese artista, así que una vez más ignoró la canción, pues su mirada profunda estaba posada en la pequeña caja de terciopelo negro que el chico tenía en sus manos y que luego de echarle una atractiva sonrisa con pasos decididos se hincó en la cama.

_**Es una noche hermosa**_

_**Y estamos buscando algo tonto que hacer**_

_**Hey nena… creo que quiero casarme contigo**_

No podía estar más feliz….¡así que esa era la verdadera sorpresa! Después de todo, si había una joya, y por lo visto, una realmente cara ya que su experiencia le había enseñado que lo mejor y costoso siempre venia en empaques pequeños (a excepción de la polla de Edward, esa sí que era grande y gloriosa) con sorprendente agilidad se arrodilló en la cama cubriendo su sofisticada desnudez con las sabanas de seda roja que cubría la suave cama testigo de asombrosos revolcones.

-¿curiosa? –musitó Edward al ver que los ojos brillaban de anticipación al ver la caja

-¡por supuesto cariño! –chilló emocionada, él sonrió ampliamente y dando un profundo suspiro tomó el valor para decir aquellas palabras llenas de significado para él y que nunca imaginó pronunciar.

_**¿Es la mirada en tus ojos?**_

_**O acaso ¿es la forma en la que bailas?**_

_**¿A quién le importa cariño?**_

_**Creo que quiero casarme contigo…**_

-Jane…como te he dicho, me es insoportable cuando estoy separado de ti…no soy capaz de mantenerme alejado… estas semanas me he dado cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí existencia-

Ella sonrió débilmente al escucharlo. No puede negar que de nuevo su ego se infló drásticamente…¿a qué mujer no le gusta escuchar que están clavado hasta el tuétano por ella?

-oh Edd….lo mismo siento contigo….acabas de comprobar como mi cuerpo te anhelaba con locura y vehemencia

-lo sé preciosa –tomó la cajita y la abrió lentamente sin perder a detalle el cambio en la expresión de su rostro…joder, lo estaba haciendo… el vividor, arrogante, fiestero, mujeriego, controlador, amante empedernido, millonario, irónico y sarcástico de Edward Cullen…lo estaba haciendo….

Jane abrió los ojos lo más que pudo al ver aquel hermoso anillo de oro blanco el cual llevaba montado un hermoso diamante rosado…¡demonios era enorme! Alrededor había pequeños brillantes blancos, lo cual hacia que resaltara la costosa piedra… ¡esta vez sí que se lució!

-Edward….-balbuceó con la emoción contenida en la garganta- ¡es precioso!- sus manos cubrían sus labios en señal de absoluta sorpresa…¡Sí! Valió la pena la espera… sin duda este era el mejor regalo que había recibido de él.

-Jane Tener-ella despegó sus ojos lastimosamente al escuchar el cambio de voz al chico, era más grave y sin duda intimidante –permíteme el gran honor de ser el hombre más feliz del mundo…por favor…CÁSATE CONMIGO…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merezco un review?**

**Como verán, este capítulo se plantea parte de la infancia de Edward en Italia junto con sus padres y en la actualidad, su nueva vida en Nueva York. Sabemos, hasta ahora que tiene una relación digamos un tanto estable con Jane, además que su personalidad es demasiado arrogante y superficial. Eso es muy importante para el desarrollo de la historia. Hay demasiados secretos demasiados oscuros en su pasado y eso mis nenas…me ayudaran a descubrirlos poco a poco.**

**Nos le digo cuando actualizo porque ni yo misma lo sé, lo único que tengo claro es que será un POV Bella… así que, espero sus comentarios y su preferencia.**

**Las quiero**

**Saranghe**


End file.
